Efecto Hugh
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Terminan las vacaciones de verano y Lincoln se entera que miss Di Martino le impartirá clases, aunque no sabe como podrá "tenerla" , por ende y bajo un "experimento secreto" por parte de Lisa, ademas de una sucesión de errores, se vendrán una serie de acontecimientos que pondrá en mas de un aprieto a Lincoln. ADVERTENCIA: Contenido NSTW
1. Leni ¿Esa eres tu?

**EFECTO "HUGH"**

 **CAPITULO 1: "LENI, ¿ESA ERES TU?**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE VARIAS SITUACIONES ADULTAS, POR EL CUAL RECOMIENDO TOTAL DISCRESION AL LEERLO.**_

 _ **Las vacaciones de verano terminan, por ende Lincoln esta emocionado por recibir clases de Miss Di Martino, a tal punto de pensar cosas "pervertidas" , pero no sabe cómo expresarlo, por ende con ayuda de Lisa y bajo una serie de errores y "participantes" , el objetivo será que el perfume sea percibido por Di Martino.**_

Era una mañana tranquila en los alrededores de Royal Woods, las vacaciones de verano habían finalizado, por ende las clases nuevamente se reanudan. En la residencia Loud todos se estaban alistado para su primer día de clases, entre ellos Lincoln, quien estuvo consciente durante toda la mañana que la Miss Di Martino, quien era "la manzana acaramelada" de la escuela por su belleza, amabilidad, su forma de enseñar a sus alumnos, sin contar su exuberante figura y su sensual voz que cautivaba incluso a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Esa mujer es única, inigualable, es perfecta…..- susurró Lincoln mediante un walkie talkie a su amigo Clyde, quien fue la persona que escuchó todas las fantasías de su mejor amigo, desde rebuscados poemas hasta pensamientos algo profundos y sensuales, algo muy curioso de pensar en solo un chico de once años, pero solo por el hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo con diez hermanas, todo era posible para la mente de Linc.

El día transcurrió, desde esperar por el baño, el desayuno desordenado y la despedida con sus padres, el primer día de clases siempre eran un completo caos para la casa Loud. Lincoln fue el primero en salir de la casa, con la excusa de escoger el mejor puesto de la clase, por el cual primero fue a recoger a su mejor amigo para luego dirigirse a la escuela.

-¡Ahí está, es ella!- fue la expresión de Lincoln mientras empezaban a fluir algo de babas en su boca por ver a la Miss Di Martino saliendo de su vehículo, vistiendo una blusa color rojo pasión, junto a una falda corta negra, finalizando con unos tacones bajos del mismo color que tenía la blusa, con unos pequeños brillantes para resaltar, sin contar el alisado de cabello y maquillaje perfectamente alineado que la convertía en el centro de atención.

-Hola Lincoln, ¿Listo para las clases? ¡Espero que esas notas no bajen de ocho!- fue el saludo junto a un beso que expresó Di Martino al que consideraba uno de los mejores alumnos que iba a tener en su salón en este nuevo año escolar.

Lincoln quedo además de sudado por tal presión, sin palabras junto a Clyde, quien sintió envidia por la "suerte" de su mejor amigo al obtener la atención de la profesora, mientras los demás estudiantes, inclusive profesores la quedaban observando por aquel gesto, mientras sonaba la campana, puesto que daban por iniciadas las clases y todos los jóvenes debían de dirigirse a sus respectivos cursos.

Las clases transcurrían y desde las ocho de la mañana con las clases de Matemáticas, hasta las tres de la tarde, finalizando con educación física, la profesora Di Martino demostró a sus alumnos su madera para enseñar, con esto sus alumnos quedaban anonadados por observarlas, por ende no prestaban la atención necesaria, en especial Lincoln, quien la dibujó varias veces, desde un traje de novias hasta un bikini.

Una vez finalizadas las clases, la profesora tuvo la picardía de despedirse con un beso con todos sus alumnos, agradeciendo por la atención dada, con todo esto, Lincoln y Clyde se retiraron del sitio con algo de mareos por tal gesto que tuvo Di Martino. Camino a casa, Lincoln le expresó nuevamente a Clyde todas sus fantasías que tenía en su mente con aquella mujer.

-¡Amigo, nada de eso tiene sentido!- fueron las palabras de Clyde al detener a Lincon por hablar varias cosas, argumentando la edad, el estatus social y laboral que se encontraban cada uno de ellos, aunque el joven Loud siguió insistiendo en sus vastas ideas desde casarse hasta tener hijos con su profesora, era todo un mundo ficticio el que creaba Lincoln cada vez que mencionaba a Di Martino.

Una vez llegado a su hogar, Lincoln subió a su habitación en medio del diario caos que formaban sus hermanas en el pasillo superior de la casa, cerró su puerta y empezó a pensar en las formas de como un chico de once años puede conquistar a su maestra de veinticuatro años, aunque las ideas se esfumaban rápidamente por la realidad que los rodeaba.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta de su cuarto fue tocada por Lisa, quien quiso hablar con él acerca del tema, cosa que lo sorprendió completamente.

-¿Cómo sabes todo lo que dije sobre Miss Di Martino?- preguntó muy exasperante Lincoln, quien no supo el por qué Lisa sabia acerca de aquella situación.

-Toda la familia está bajo el "MuestraSueños", una máquina que detecta el nivel y tipos de fantasías que tienes, esto funciona bajo ondas cerebrales que trabaje y…- argumentó parcialmente Lisa uno de sus inventos.

-¡Ve al grano!- en modo desafiante le dijo Lincoln a su hermana para que pueda ir a el meollo del asunto.

-Bueno, tu deseas conquistar a Di Martino, y yo deseo probar un nuevo experimento, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?- fue parte del acuerdo que Lisa quiso formar con Lincoln, sobre una esencia experimental secreta la cual llamó "Feromona Hugh" , un reactivo en forma de perfume que estaba basado en varios químicos, además del sudor y heces fecales de aquel atractivo tutor que meses atrás causó revuelo en la casa Loud, por el cual Lisa quedó cautivada, y por ende, crear este invento que deseaba ponerlo en proceso a prueba a su desesperado hermano, quien deseaba completamente a Miss Martino.

El objetivo principal de la pequeña científica era echarse aquella esencia para que dé un momento a otro Hugh se sienta completamente atraído y enamorado a Lisa, a pesar de tener solo cuatro años, ella estaba completamente decidida a hacerlo, aunque su única duda eran el efecto secundario que podría causar la feromona, producto de los químicos implantados para que sea efectiva.

-Entonces…. ¿Tenemos un trato? – preguntó Lisa.

-¿Dónde está ese perfume? ¡Lo quiero hoy mismo!- fue el ímpetu de Lincoln luego de aquellas palabras de Lisa, sin contar la falta de atención que tuvo sobre la advertencia de un efecto secundario, el cual era que la feromona con el pasar de los días, el efecto se volvía más potente, y por ende el sujeto que estaba "hipnotizado" por este producto, podría dar rastros de locura psicótica y deseos inimaginables de "saciar todos sus deseos", tal como lo probó en Charles, a quien no lo dejó de seguir una pequeña cachorrita del vecindario durante el efecto de la feromona.

Lisa explicó brevemente en su laboratorio mientras cargaba una minúscula botella, que cada vez que se aplicara el perfume, la persona que inhalara aquel aroma, aquella iba a tener los efectos del experimento, por lo que debía de ser cuidadoso al momento de aplicarse la formula.

-¿Me dijiste algo? – fue la pregunta que hizo Lincoln mientras se roció aquella botella que le arrebató de la mano a Lisa, cosa que ella tuvo que apresurarse cortando brevemente su respiración para buscar una máscara y no respirar aquel afrodisiaco.

-¡Sal de mi laboratorio!- fue la orden de Lisa, para decirle a su hermano que no podría estar en aquel lugar mientras el efecto de la feromona fue activado.

Una vez expulsado del laboratorio, la primera persona en encontrarse con Lincoln fue Leni, quien lo saludó, sin imaginar que su hermano se había echado una fórmula que lo hacía sentir atractivo e irresistible a la primera persona que perciba aquel olor.

-¡No te acerques Leni! – fue la advertencia que hizo Lincoln, al saber que el efecto ya estaba activo.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Y que es ese agradable aroma? – fue la pregunta que hizo Leni, mientras se acercaba poco a poco por aquel olor que emanaba su hermano en aquel momento, volviéndose cada segundo más y más fuerte, por ende irresistible, inhalando varias veces , hasta llegar a su hermano.

-¡Lincoln, mi hermoso hermano, que bien hueles!- declaró Leni en tono provocativo, con sus manos empezó a tocarlo y acariciarlo de una forma algo extraña en lugares como su cara y abdomen, mientras Lincoln poco a poco se iba alejando del sitio, dirigiéndose de forma precipitada a su cuarto, para decirle todo lo ocurrido a Clyde.

-¡Qué gran invento, felicita a Lisa por tan buena creación!- Clyde empezó a alabar aquel proyecto que Lisa había creado, mientras Lincoln trataba de explicarle el verdadero problema, el cual Leni había inhalado aquel perfume, los efectos no se hicieron esperar y Leni empezó a sufrir los efectos de la feromona, cosa que deseaba que se comporte de esa manera Miss Martino, mas no su hermana.

La tensión e intriga se apoderó de Lincoln cuando la Sra. Loud llamó a todos a la cena, por ley tenía que ver a Leni, quien no sabía cómo estaba actualmente luego de aquel inconveniente del pasillo, el cual el último en bajar fue Lincoln, aunque no se notó nada raro, pues Leni y las demás se encontraban en la mesa para adultos, mientras que Lincoln y compañía degustaron en la mesa para los menores.

Todo resultó normal para la familia en aquel entonces, desde Lucy leyendo "Historias de Ultratumba", Lola y Lana con sus peleas, Lori conversando con Bobby mientras Leni le pintaba las uñas de los pies, Lynn en su cuarto arreglando su ropa para un juego importante, Luna componiendo música en su banyo, pero Lisa y Lincoln se encontraban en la cocina limpiando los platos mientras discutían acerca del comportamiento que podría sufrir Leni conforme pasen las horas.

-¡Dime que no se enamorará de mí, dime que no lo hará!- fue el ruego que le hizo Lincoln a Lisa.

-Lo siento Lincoln, eso no lo sé, el comportamiento del sujeto que inhalo el olor tiene tres fases que dura un día- Lisa empezó a contar las tres fases, en el cual la primera se llamaba "Atracción", que consistía en fijarse y provocar de una manera amena a la persona que fue roseada la poción por una pequeña porción de tiempo, luego constaba la segunda fase llamada "Contingencia", el cual el sujeto que percibió el olor no recibe efecto o reacción alguna del experimento, asimilando como que si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Uffff! ¡Qué alivio!- fue la expresión de alegría a Lincoln.

-Esperemos que nos deparará la tercera fase…..- culminó Lisa.

-¿Espera, no conoces la tercera fase? – nuevamente Lincoln pregunto a Lisa algo preocupado.

-No…..- se quedó sin argumentos Lisa.

El club de chismes empezaba en media hora, por el cual Lincoln deseó que la tercera fase del efecto no surgiera efecto. Con el pasar de los minutos, poco a poco las hermanas se reunían en el cuarto de Lori y Leni, en el cual todas, incluso Lola, quien meses atrás fue incluida al grupo. Lincoln y Lisa observaron de reojo a Leni por toda la hora de los chismes.

Fue el turno de Leni, para contar acerca de las travesuras y lo sucedido el día de hoy, desde su baja calificación en Estudios Sociales, al no saber la historia del cuatro de julio de 1776, aludiendo que los Padres Fundadores de La Patria fueron Hitler, Mussolini , Stalin y Castro, además de haberse sentido algo extraña en la tarde al encontrarse con Lincoln en el pasillo, aunque luego de varios minutos, ese efecto desapareció.

Tanto Lincoln y Lisa sintieron alivio por lo que paso, aunque Lori no estaba conforme por lo que había escuchado por parte de Leni, la cual también la notó extraña en un pequeño transcurso de la tarde, desde algunos delirios con Lincoln , hasta deseos de entrar a su cuarto y abrazarlo fuertemente. Una vez finalizada la reunión, Lori pidió que Lincoln se quede un momento para averiguar cuál fue el inconveniente de la tarde, el cual le explico que Lisa había creado un perfume para ahuyentar a los mosquitos, por ende Leni no resistió los efectos y empezó a delirar hasta que se le pase el efecto del "insecticida"

-Más les vale que no sea uno de los locos experimentos de Lisa, literalmente siempre terminan en algo malo- fue la advertencia que lanzó Lori mientras se retiraba a bañar, mientras Lisa y Lincoln quedaron totalmente impactados por las palabras de Lori.

-¡Lincoln! ¿Me puedes venir a ayudar? – Leni le pidió ayuda a su hermano buscar unos zapatos, sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes Lincoln acepto, aunque él se percató que se la denotaba nuevamente con un comportamiento extraño, desde pedir que le agarre las piernas y ella buscar en la oscuridad para que "no la atrape el coco", hasta sostener sus caderas por si acaso aparezca una araña, él iba a ser la persona que la saque de ese lugar.

Pasado esto , Lincoln tuvo que esperar cuatro turnos por parte de sus hermanas antes de ir a dormir, entre ellas Luna, quien también denotó una actitud algo rara por parte de Leni, aunque no le tomó mucha importancia, para finalmente cada quien acostarse a dormir.

-¡Que día! Ojala no suceda nada raro mañana… - susurró Lincoln antes de dormir, cerrando su puerta, arropándose y pensando aun en lo que había sucedido el día de hoy respecto a Leni. Luego de veinte minutos, se escucharon algunos pasos, el cual Lincoln no supo escuchar, pues su sueño era muy profundo.

Aquel momento, una persona rondaba por los pasillos, camino al cuarto de Lincoln, puesto que sigilosamente la abrió, cerró con mucho sigilo la puerta y le tapó la boca a Lincoln, despertando en el acto, puesto que era su hermana Leni en una pequeña bata y se le notaba que no cargaba ropa interior.

-¡Tiempo que me hagas totalmente tuya, hermanito!- fue una voz desconocida y sensual parte de una chica que aparentemente no rompe ningún plato, pero esta vez, por sus ojos de color rojizos, el cual Lincoln se asustó por ello, la noche era joven y al parecer la última fase del experimento de Lisa recién estaba surgiendo efecto…..

 **Con esto termino el primer capítulo de este fic propuesto por Julito, a quien le agradezco de sobremanera por la idea, además de ciertos socios de fics y fanarts que me incentivaron a realizar este fic, muy riesgoso, puesto que es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de cosas, sin más preámbulo deseo que lo disfruten, sin antes advertirles que con el pasar de los episodios, habrán mas situaciones adultas, por ende recomiendo discreción , si eres menor de edad, sugiero que madures en algo antes de leer.**

 **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**


	2. Una noche para el olvido

**CAPITULO 2: "UNA NOCHE PARA EL OLVIDO"**

 _ **En esta ocasión vengo con un tema más fuerte, el cual recomiendo discreción, debido a que el efecto final de la feromona "toma efecto", además de ciertas referencias adultas, sin más preámbulo, gracias totales por leer.**_

Lincoln mostró en su rostro asombro e intriga por ver a su hermana, quien entró a su cuarto en medio de la noche, cubierta sólo con su bata de dormir, con unos ojos rojizos acompañados de ciertas venas.

También se denotó en ella una voz lujuriosa y sensual, nada común en ella debido a que siempre se la escucha con una voz aguda y suave, similar al sonido de una flauta de pan, al menos eso lo ha mencionado Luna en varias ocasiones, finalmente su fuerza aumentó, esto debido a que tuvo por cierto tiempo completamente sometido a su pequeño hermano.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto Leni?- susurró Lincoln una vez que su hermana le sacó su mano de la boca.

-¡Quiero que me des lo tuyo!- Leni susurró con aquella voz lujuriosa mientras de un momento a otro sacarse la blusa, quedando absolutamente desnuda en frente de su hermano, quien no podía creer lo que estaba observando, mientras trató de entrar nuevamente en razón, al saber que su hermana deseaba hacer cosas relativamente fuera de la moral.

Lincoln quedó absolutamente anonadado al ver los pezones completamente tersos y rosas , unos senos bien estructurado y formados, un abdomen que siempre recalcó en su vestido diario, además de unos glúteos que eran deseados por más de una persona en todo el perímetro de Royal Woods.

-No estoy seguro de esto…..- fue la duda que inculcó Lincoln en ese momento, mientras Leni agarró ciertos trapos que se encontraban en el ropero de su hermano, rasgándolos para formar ciertas sogas, con el objetivo de amarrarlo en la cama para que no pueda salir al ver la negación de Lincoln en satisfacer su deseo sexual.

-¡Tú no te vas de aquí!- se escuchó nuevamente esa voz con apetito voraz de "tener" a su hermano. Leni, quizás bajo los efectos finales de la feromona, tomó a Lincoln a la fuerza, introduciéndole un calcetín en la boca para que no se queje, mientras ataba sus manos y pies a la cama.

Con todo esto, Leni sonreía de una forma algo macabra, en son de haber logrado algo, mientras trepó a la cama, poco a poco subiendo a su entrepierna , mientras pequeños ronroneos sonaban por parte de una chica que la locura por efecto del perfume horas atrás la había sodomizado.

-Tiempo de tomar mi premio- fueron las palabras de una hermana deseosa, mientras bajo poco a poco el pantalón del pequeño Lincoln, en el cual un pequeño bulto se notaba, Lincoln no dijo absolutamente nada, producto del calcetín en la media y la excitación, Leni descubrió su pene, y rápidamente lo empezó a frotar, de arriba hacia abajo, a su vez con su labios lo empezó a besar, lamer, en incluso lo introdujo en su boca.

Lincoln nunca se había imaginado en su vida que su hermana supiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, puesto que siempre pensó que era la "más tranquila" de todas, pero parece que esos argumentos se fueron por el caño por la forma en que Leni se comportaba, mientras la joven con mayor rapidez succionaba su pene, poco a poco llegando al clímax sexual, muy extraño para un chico de sólo once años.

Para "finalizar con ese trabajo", Leni decidió usar sus senos como arma masturbadora, el cual Lincoln enrojeció completamente, a tal punto de gemir sin ser escuchado por el calcetín que tenía en su boca, aun así, al escucharlo, ella se propuso a hacerlo a mayor rapidez, hasta que en un momento determinado, el chico no resistió más y expulsó de su interior a lo que todos llaman semen, a excepción de Leni, quien lo llamaba "leche humana".

-¡Que deliciosa es tu leche humana, hermanito!- Leni felicitó a su hermano por aquella "carga" que le lanzó, mientras poco a poco todo el residuo por parte de Lincoln era limpiado por Leni por medio de su boca, el cual lo ingirió absolutamente todo.

Lincoln empezó a hacer ciertos ruidos , cosa que no le gustó a una Leni que deseaba más por parte de su hermano, una vez quitado el calcetín, las palabras de Lincoln le dieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su hermana, el cual deseaba "ser equitativo" en lo próximo que su hermana haga.

Con todo este dilema resuelto, Leni decidió quitarle la media a Lincoln de la boca, desatarlo de manos y pies y acostarse en la cama, para así ver lo que su hermanito era capaz de hacer, cosa que no se equivocó, bajo la alusión de "practicar" para Di Martino, Linc, como era también conocido, trepó en su cama, agarró a su compañero de peluche, el conejito "Bum Bum", para que pueda ayudarlo a practicar.

Lincoln empezó a trepar en las piernas de su hermana, llegando a un despoblado "Monte de Venus", por ende una rosada vagina lo estaba esperando, puesto que su hermana empezó a gemir una vez que Lincoln pasó su lengua por aquel lugar, mientras posó a "Bum Bum" en el regazo de su hermana.

Ella mientras tanto, producto del perfume, aludió que ese pequeño conejo de peluche también estaba ayudando, poniéndolo en medio de sus pechos, mientras en la parte baja de su cuerpo, Lincoln siguió lamiendo y succionando, a tal punto de "devolverle el favor" de llevarla al clímax parcial, puesto que Lincoln quería hacer completo el trabajo, decidió treparse por encima de ella y darle lo que había deseado desde que ingresó a su cuarto de forma sorpresiva.

Dieron aproximadamente las dos de la mañana cuando Lincoln, luego de unas cuantas poses, cuerpo a cuerpo chocaban más fuerte en cada momento, estrujando la cama sin que nadie lo note, toda la familia se encontraba dormida, a excepción de ellos dos , producto del efecto el cual estaba sumergido Leni y el consentimiento por parte de su hermano menor, quien estaba sumergido en un profundo placer sexual , desde acariciar sus abdomen, hasta terminar de forma eficaz en su pecho, el cual lo recalcó varias veces durante la noche.

Leni quedó completamente satisfecha, el cual el efecto de los ojos rojos y la voz lujuriosa y masoquista se desvanecía, recogió su prenda, se la colocó y nuevamente se fue al hacer ningún tipo de ruido, el cual Lincoln se encontraba completamente agotado. Luego de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos de sexo y pasión, decidió ir a darse un baño, puesto que el sudor tanto suyo como de su hermana inundó su cuerpo de forma parcial.

Después de esto, se escuchó la ducha por parte de Leni, quien se estaba bañando a esas altas horas de la noche, y sin hacer ruido, salió del lugar, para ir a su cuarto a dormir, a lo que Lincoln aprovechó y tomarse una pequeña ducha y también dirigirse a dormir, aunque un pequeño ruido que hizo en el pasillo despertó a Lisa, quien también estaba dispuesta a ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades.

-¿Qué haces ahí rarito? ¿Por qué se escucha la ducha a estas horas? – preguntó Lisa mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¡Hace calor, me decidí bañar!- fue la expresión de Lincoln para no decir la verdadera razón de su baño, aunque Lisa estuvo consciente después de haber investigado aquella tarde lo que había sucedido respecto a la tercera fase de la feromona, pero era muy tarde para hacer revelaciones, así que decidió dejar toda la trama para el día siguiente, puesto que era de madrugada, además del sueño y las ganas de ir al baño la vencieron.

Una vez salido del baño, decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto a Clyde antes de dormir, puesto que le tenía algo que contar al más tarde, justamente cuando estén en la escuela.

El día rasgó nuevamente el cuarto de Lincoln, con su alarma, despertó con la incertidumbre de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, el cual no quería ni siquiera bajar al desayuno, cosa que la Sra. Loud llamó a toda la familia a dicho encuentro, el pequeño Loud no deseaba salir de su cuarto, pero tenía clases y debía de desayunar, puesto que esperó a que bajen todas las hermanas, por ultimo bajo él para el desayuno.

El ímpetu por ver nuevamente a Di Martino impartiendo clases lo hizo olvidar un poco de ese momento incómodo que vivió anoche con su hermana, la cual se estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo con unos panqueques que hizo el Sr. y Sra. Loud.

-Buenos días Lincoln- fue el saludo de Leni a Lincoln, como si nada hubiera sucedido la noche anterior, el pequeño Loud aun intrigado, decidió saber de la mano de su hermana que pensó y sucedió.

-¿Tú recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer Leni?- preguntó Lincoln.

-No, lo único que recuerdo que me fui a dormir, y me levanté hace vente minutos- Leni fue clara al responder como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego de aquella intriga, Lisa quedó observando de manera sospechosa tanto a Leni como a Lincoln, aunque no podía levantar aun declaraciones por ello, aunque sus hipótesis le iban a dar la razón, pero en vista que todos los hermanos Loud debían ir a sus respectivos establecimientos educativos, en donde Lincoln se encontró a cuatro cuadras más adelante con Clyde, quien estuvo deseoso de saber lo que iba a decir Lincoln.

-¿Qué te paso ayer?- preguntó ansioso Clyde, quien leyó aquel mensaje apenas se levantó.

Luego de varias explicaciones por parte del joven precoz, Lincoln quedó totalmente impactado por todo lo que sucedió. Después de tres segundos, Clyde recién pudo lanzar algunos comentarios, desde la escena incestuosa, hasta aquella feromona que es efectiva, pero bajo esos efectos secundarios podría resultar un arma de doble filo para la persona que lo usa.

-Fue espectacular, así estaré con Di Martino en un futuro….- terminó el tema Lincoln, al expresar su satisfacción de lo que había sucedido.

-Pero… Lisa tiene la botella- culminó Clyde al recordarle que ese día no podía hacerla sentir el efecto a Miss Di Martino, quien llego nuevamente con algunos escotes de color azul y celeste, acompañado con un cabello alisado, el cual todo estudiante que la miraba a los ojos, quedaba absolutamente anonadado por grata belleza que compartía la profesora a la escuela de Royal Woods.

Transcurrió la jornada estudiantil sin ningún inconveniente, en donde Lincoln y compañía debía de mirar a otras partes para no quedar embobado por Di Martino. Ya en casa, Lisa esperaba a Lincoln en la puerta de su cuarto, el cual lo hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta con seguro y haciéndolo sentar en un una pequeña silla, el cual deseaba que le cuente absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido, por el hecho que su hipótesis no debía fallar.

Luego de unas cuantas interacciones, Lisa quedo con una sonrisa pervertida de oreja a oreja, justamente la misma que le hizo meses atrás a Hugh , el cual también estaba repleta de alegría, puesto que su experimento había funcionado , y basado en los residuos orgánicos del galán masculino la feromona "era altamente adictiva", la hipótesis de Lisa no falló.

-¡La tercera fase es tener sexo con el individuo que se echa la feromona, a tal punto de llevarlo a la locura sexual, a tal punto de su consciente hacerlo olvidar de lo que sucedió para no conllevar a problemas posteriores! ¡Lo llamaré a este trastorno "Efecto Hugh"!- concluyó Lisa su hipótesis al ver las reacciones de Leni el día anterior, además del experimento anterior con Charles.

-¿Y te echaras eso cuando veas a Hugh? ¿Qué eso no es ilegal?- preguntó Lincoln.

-¡Vaya que no me conoces! ¿Te acuerdas del "Experimento Dulce"? ¿El cual te volviste un adulto?- dejó despejada las dudas a Lincoln, dando a conocer que Lisa en su pequeña mente de cuatro años, por dentro era una pequeña pervertida por aquel tutor que hizo revuelo en la casa Loud.

Una vez terminada la conversación, Lincoln pidió otro lote del perfume para que al día siguiente pueda rosearse en la escuela y la primera persona que pueda olerlo fuera Di Martino, el cual después de algunos ruegos, Lisa aceptó con la condición de que no vuelva a cometer el mismo error, además de ser el único en saber los planes de Lisa para esa fórmula, que al final, resulto ser efectiva para los planes de la pequeña genio.

Paso el día, los únicos que sabían de esta situación eran Lisa y Lincoln, y aunque la tuvieron bien vigilada, Leni se comportó como siempre con sus hermanas y hermano, de una manera carismática, sin excepción alguna, puesto que la feromona con su efecto final hace olvidar todo el vaivén que pasó mientras estaba en esas condiciones.

La familia pasó la noche viendo un estreno de ¡AAAAARG! , como todos los lunes le tocaba ver los estrenos a Lincoln, con un buen pedazo de pizza, la noche se volvió nuevamente día, esta vez con la consigna de conquistar con esa feromona a Di Martino, de una bolsita especial que le obsequió Lisa para el transporte del perfume, Lincoln la sacó de su lugar, destapándola un poco para observar su "pase a la gloria" con Di Martino.

-¡Tú me vas a hacer feliz con Di Martino por un día!- fue la expresión de Lincoln, mientras otro pequeño error se avecinaba.

-¡Buenos días hermano!- Luna tumbó la puerta para tocarle de forma inesperada la canción de buenos días, mientras la feromona roció toda la camiseta de Lincoln, el cual el olor fue irresistible para Luna, quien aspiró varias veces el olor hasta llegar al punto donde más fue roseado producto de la imprudencia de Luna y la terquedad de Lincoln.

-Que rico hueles querido hermano, hoy tocaremos en una batalla de bandas y deseo que estés ahí - fue nuevamente una voz picante una invitación a una batalla de bandas, esta vez por parte de Luna mientras toqueteaba a Lincoln, tal como lo hizo Leni el día anterior, quien estaba bajo los efectos del perfume.

-¡Oh no, otra vez! – fue la expresión de Lincoln al nuevamente cometer un error, esta vez Luna iba a ser la siguiente victima….

 _ **Estoy consciente de lo que he escrito, estoy listo para recibir sus críticas, al ser la primera vez que escribo este tipo de cosas, sin antes desearles una bonita y grata navidad con todos sus seres queridos y demás compañeros, de sobremanera agradezco por los que me leen, además de mis amigos del fandom, el cual estoy muy agradecido por haberme acogido desde un principio, sin antes conocerme, a ellos un fuerte abrazo!**_

 _ **Atte:TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


	3. Fuck and Roll

**CAPITULO 3: "FUCK AND ROLL"**

 _ **Con este capítulo, quiero dar continuación a todo esto que he iniciado, además de varias ideas que deseo plasmarlas en un futuro, sé que no soy el mejor, incluso puedo llegar a ser uno de los peores artífices de los fics en español, pero agradezco a personas como mmunocan, Underrated, Slash, Julex93 y demás personas a mí que han leído al menos un capítulo de mis fics, además de los que han preguntado por la continuidad de el mismo.**_

 _ **Bueno, con todo esto, se me han venido muchas ideas a la mente para mejorar este fic, que acepto que no está bien escrito, pero con todo lo que se ha dado, deseo que la crítica llegue, porque esa es la base para mejorar, sin más preámbulo, gracias a ustedes por leerme.**_

-¡Tengo que vestirme para ir a mis clases, yo te avisaré!- fue una respuesta rápida por parte de Lincoln al momento de expulsar de su recamara a su hermana, quien empezó a sufrir con los estragos de aquella feromona, después de aquel error que cometió minutos atrás, mientras trataba de ir al cuarto de Lisa, para en un corto lapso de diez minutos explicarle la situación errónea que nuevamente se vivió, esta vez con una hermana diferente.

-Veo que tu masa encefálica no es de un niño de once años- fue la afirmación de Lisa, al escuchar aquella historia de Lincoln, mientras terminaba de realizar con varios químicos y otros elementos un brebaje que en su etiqueta tenía el mensaje de "no abrir hasta estar alado de Hugh". Además de ello, Lisa le demostró con unas imágenes de resonancia magnética que le hizo a Leni el día siguiente al haber finalizado el efecto, que el apetito sexual dependía de su carácter, sus gustos y temperamento.

-Leni es una persona tranquila, sus gustos no están sujetos a cosas raras y extremas y su temperamento no es turbio- fue el resultado que mandó aquella máquina de Lisa luego de aquel estudio que se le realizó a su hermana, aunque luego se preocupó por un momento por la persona que fue roseada con aquella feromona, en este caso, Luna Loud, quien era una persona que hace lo que sea por lograr su objetivo, desde su carácter impaciente, temperamento fácil de corromper, y su carácter no era del todo controlable.

Con una advertencia por parte de Lisa, Lincoln decidió ir a la cocina a desayunar, sin tratar de encontrarse con Luna, por suerte, la tercera hermana Loud ya había partido rumbo al colegio, motivo el cual pudo desayunar tranquilo con un momento, luego de eso, despidiéndose de todas sus hermanas, salió rumbo a la escuela a un nuevo día de clases, encontrándose con su mejor amigo, Clyde.

-¿Eso no es ilegal?- preguntó Clyde respecto a la situación que estaba ligado Lincoln, quien en un principio mostró algo de desagrado por aquella situación que experimento con Leni, aunque después de aquella noche, estuvo meditando sobre la situación, hasta el punto de llegar al compromiso de "experimentar las actitudes" que tenían las hermanas mayores, respecto a aquel perfume que atrae de una forma insaciable a la primera persona que perciba ese insípido olor.

-¿Y Di Martino, no querías estar con ella primero?- preguntó nuevamente Clyde, mientras Lincoln lo tranquilizaba con algunas palmadas en la espalda, aludiendo que lo mejor quedaba para el ultimo, puesto que deseaba tener unas situaciones más, tal como lo vivió con su segunda hermana mayor hace dos días atrás.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Loud, Lisa poco a poco tomaba resultados, producto del estudio por parte de Leni y Lincoln, daba una pequeña conclusión, el cual daba que el que se roseaba con aquella feromona, su apetito sexual también se volvía mayor, puesto que desde la segunda roseada, el compuesto volvía al portador adicto al portador de aquella feromona.

-Veremos cómo reacciona Lincoln, le seguiré la corriente, hasta mientras, a trabajar en el "Hewd"- con una carcajada se ingenió un plan de seguirle la corriente a Lincoln, el cual su predicción era que a partir de ahora, iba a pedir más de aquel perfume con la excusa que "cometió un error", mientras que en sus manos empezó a sintetizar un brebaje que la haría crecer diez años más, con el objetivo de que Hugh la encuentre más "aceptable" a Lisa bajo los efectos de la feromona, ya que consideraba que no era justo que un chico de aproximadamente veintiún años se aproveche de una niña de tan solo cuatro años, aunque los primeros propósitos de la joven genio fueron esas.

Pasadas las diez de la mañana, en aquella primaria de Royal Woods, sonando el timbre, el recreo inició, los alumnos babeaban más por Di Martino que por la cátedra de francés que había impartido desde las nueve de la mañana, desde Lincoln y compañía deseando un momento ameno con aquella profesora que causaba sensación en todo el establecimiento educativo.

Consciente de ello, Di Martino siempre se ubica en el tercer pabellón de la cafetería para tomar un buen aperitivo, preparada por ella mismo desde su hogar, desde frutas, jugo natural y un emparedado que más de uno deseaba probar de aquel aperitivo que preparaba diariamente con sus manos.

Entre todo el asunto, Lincoln se acordó que le hizo una promesa a Luna, la cual consistía de asistir a la Batalla de Bandas, que iba a ser realizada a las tres y treinta de la tarde en el auditorio de Royal Woods, lo cual el joven Loud empezó a dudar si asistir o no a aquel concierto, debido a que aquella hermana ya estaba bajo los efectos de la feromona, pero por otro lado, su instinto, producto de los efectos de la feromona, empezaron a intuirlo a asistir a aquel evento.

-¡Te necesito para después de las clases Clyde!- Lincoln fue claro, pues si las cosas salían de control , su amigo es el que debería de ayudarlo, cosa que el joven afroamericano aceptó la noción , al ver algo hiperactivo y a la vez asustado a su fiel amigo albino. Luego de las clases, en donde Di Martino nuevamente se lucia con su voz sensual, y su fiel escote de color negro y amarillo, más de uno atendía sus clases de álgebra básica.

-Ya vas a ver que seré el primero en tenerte en esta escuela- fueron las palabras de Lincoln, mientras Di Martino dio sus palabras de finalizada la clases, el cual rápidamente tanto Clyde como Lincoln zarparon rumbo a aquel auditorio, el cual estaba algo abarrotado por la importancia de la música que ciertos jóvenes le daban al rock.

-¡Lincoln, llegaste!- fue la recibida por parte de Luna, quien con su confiable guitarra lo estaba esperando a su querido hermano; mientras que el confiable Chunk empezó a bajar las cosas de la pequeña van que era de su propiedad, saludando tanto a Lincoln como Clyde, quienes buscaban buenos asientos para presenciar el concierto, el cual se veía prometedor, desde jóvenes bandas como " Fullard" o "The Hurricanes", todas conocidas en el recinto de Royal Woods, "The Loudiners", comandado por Luna , iba a ser la banda número siete en tocar.

-¿Puedes llevarlo a Clyde a un buen puesto, Chunk?- fueron las palabras de Luna, a quien empezó a cambiarle de a poco el color de los ojos, además que su temperamento la delataba, pues la tercera fase de la feromona recién daba su inicio, el cual Lincoln aún no se percataba, aunque estuvo consciente, que tarde o temprano, el efecto iba a surgir, puesto que habían pasado más de ocho horas desde su roseada y posterior percibimiento por parte de Luna.

-¿A dónde vamos?- fue la pregunta que le hizo Lincoln a su hermana, quien tomado de la mano, lo llevaba a un pequeño camerino abandonado del lugar, el cual la voz le empezó a cambiar conforme pasaban los minutos; el pequeño Loud estaba seguro que el efecto estaba surgiendo efecto, pues una vez en aquel camerino, Luna cerró la puerta de aquel lugar, en el cual, sus ojos delataban un rojo pasión.

-Quiero que me des "inspiración" para el concierto, amado hermanito- fueron las palabras, con aquella voz que reconoció Lincoln, producto de dos noches haber escuchado la misma voz en el ser de su hermana Leni; en el cual la pequeña hermana rockera, mientras caminaba, se desvestía, hasta quedar solo con su corta falda, ya que no llevaba ningún tipo de interior que le cubra sus partes íntimas, las cuales deseaba que sean inauguradas por su hermano.

Una vez cómoda, hizo sentar a Lincoln a un sillón viejo, el cual Lincoln esta vez, no protestó, producto también del amansamiento que provocaba la feromona a partir de la segunda roseada; Luna poco a poco empezó a bajarle la bragueta a su hermano, hasta encontrar su viril pene, el cual empezó a frotar con una velocidad insaciable, además de adentrarlo a su boca de manera eficaz, cosa que al joven Loud empezó a excitarlo poco a poco.

-¡Quédate callado, que nos pueden oír!- fue una orden de Luna con aquella voz, al momento de escuchar varios gemidos de placer por parte de Lincoln, quien no se resistió a disfrutar del momento que estaba viviendo con su hermana, la cual con una elegante consistencia, hizo llegar al clímax parcial a su hermano por la expulsión de aquel semen que una vez en la boca de la pequeña artista , no lo pensó dos veces y decidió absorberlo completamente todo, llevándose todo aquel liquido blanco que había dado su hermano, producto del "trabajo" que hizo su hermana en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Una vez, con su boca completamente limpia, con un poco de fuerza, Luna decidió llevar a su hermano al suelo para poder seguir con la "inspiración" que su hermana necesitaba para el concierto, mientras la música por parte de las bandas participantes sonaban; las llamadas incesantes por parte de Chunk en el teléfono de Luna no paraban de llegar, aunque no fueron contestadas por Luna, quien optó por apagar su teléfono para seguir con su hermano.

-¡Prepárate, quiero que estés listo para esto!- con voz insaciable, la joven Loud empezó a subir y bajar del miembro viril de su hermano, el cual estaba completamente excitado, a tal punto de disfrutar de la ocasión que estaba viviendo, a tal punto de tomar el trasero de Luna y seguirle el ritmo que daba su hermana, quien empezaba a tomar velocidad a medida que pasaban los segundos, pues después de los dos estar bajo los efectos de la droga sintética de Lisa, estaban conscientes que el concierto de Luna estaba por empezar.

-¡Mas rápido, que tengo un concierto dar!- con aquellos ojos rojizos fue clara Luna, la cual fue sorprendida por Lincoln, quien la tomó por sorpresa, la hizo que se pare para seguir con aquel frenesí de sexo y lujuria ilegal que estaba en ese acto.

-¡Me toca tomar la iniciativa a mí!- fueron las palabras de Lincoln, quien empezó a tomar fuerza, producto de los deseos de su hermana, quien deseaba que vaya más rápido y fuerte, deseo que fue concedido por Lincoln, hasta llegar al punto máximo de eyacular en las afueras del trasero de su hermana, la cual su satisfacción se notó en su cara, finalmente con un pequeño beso en los labios le agradeció por tal agradable momento.

-¡Luna! ¿Dónde carajos estas? ¡Saracens ya tocó y es nuestro turno!- fueron las palabras por parte de Chunk, quien luego de limpiarse de todos los residuos de Lincoln y el sudor provocado por aquellos actos que cometieron los hermanos, producto de la feromona, atendió el teléfono de un furibundo Chunk, quien la esperaba en la parte baja del escenario con su guitarra, el cual luego de vestirse por parte de los dos, dieron precipitada carrera al escenario.

-¡Corre hermanito, que me toca!- fueron las palabras de Luna, quien ya se le empezaba a desaparecer el color rojizo de sus ojos, además de la voz gruesa y ronca que tenía durante el tiempo que estuvieron fornicando en aquel lugar abandonado; el cual fue testigo de una travesura más de Lincoln Loud; una vez Luna en el escenario, Lincoln decidió sentarse en un lugar donde fue reservado por Clyde en todo el rato que estuvo desaparecido con su hermana.

-¿Dónde estabas? No me digas que aprovechaste la situación- fue la premisa que fue acertada por Clyde, al momento de cual Lincoln le confesó lo que había hecho con su hermana en aquel lugar apartado del concierto ; mientras Luna y su banda empezaron a tocar una buena pieza remasterizada de AC/DC con su tema "Highway to Hell", motivo por el cual Luna se lució con su gran solo de guitarra a la intemperie del público en general , el cual le proporcionaron la cantidad de aplausos más que suficientes para ganar la batalla de bandas, cosa que fue confirmada por los jueces del concurso, el cual el premio mayor fueron setecientos dólares en efectivo y una cena familiar.

Dieron las siete y media de la noche, con el premio repartido entre la banda, los hermanos Loud se dirigieron a su respectivo hogar, al igual que Clyde y Chuck, aun preguntándose que habían hecho al momento de haberse esfumado de forma misteriosa del lugar; el cual el Sr. Loud los esperaba con la cena luego de aquella gran noticia en que la banda de Luna había ganado la batalla de bandas.

Luego de la merienda, Lincoln se dirigió al cuarto de Lisa, para pedirle más de aquella poción que cautivaba a cualquier persona , sin ninguna excepción, el cual Lisa, esta vez , le tuvo preparado algunos frascos, pues deseaba ver el ímpetu que tenía su hermano al experimentar con otras personas aquella fragancia.

-¿Y por qué me das cinco botellas?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Por siacaso vuelvas a cometer "otro error", querido hermano- fue lo único que respondió Lisa, antes de hacerlo abandonar el cuarto; mientras seguía perfeccionando su pócima para crecer.

Una vez fuera del cuarto de Lisa, Lincoln empezó a ver a su alrededor con el motivo de "experimentar", antes de su objetivo final, quien era Miss Di Martino.

-¡Lincoln, te necesito el sábado!- fue Luan, quien requería a su ayudante estrella para animar al fiesta de un chico , quien vivía en una casa relativamente grande, cosa que Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces, y aceptó con una frívola sonrisa su participación en aquella fiesta.

-Ya se con quién probare la pócima nuevamente- con una mirada perversa y sosteniendo una botella, ya su objetivo se estaba planeando para el día de aquella fiesta infantil.

 _ **Bueno, con este tercer capítulo acepto todo tipo de críticas, acepto que muchas veces escribo basura, pero mi deseo es mejorar conforme pasen mis fics, sin más preámbulo, deseo que les sea de su parcial o completo agrado este fic, el cual la idea principal fue de Julex93 (Nuevamente gracias buen amigo) además de muchos amigos que me apoyan, Gracias Totales!**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño Topógrafo.**_


	4. Negocios Incestuosos

**CAPITULO IV: NEGOCIOS INCESTUOSOS**

 _ **¡Saludos con todos! Agradezco de sobremanera que este fic sea leído por muchas personas, aunque seré realista, pensé que en un principio iba a ser tomado como basura, pero con sus reseñas y apoyo de varios de mis amigos por el lado del fandom, he entendido que esta historia, a pesar de sus falencias en varias cosas, ha sabido salir a flote, además escribir por despejar la mente y divertirse, sin más palabrerío, deseo que disfruten este capítulo.**_

Viernes en la noche, desde el inicio de las clases por parte de Lincoln Loud y compañía, hasta situaciones incomodas que tuvo con sus hermanas Leni y Luna en su respectivo orden, la semana finalizó, aunque en su mente la diversión empezaría de nuevo al día siguiente con su hermana Luan, quien tenía un compromiso, parte del trato verbal que acordaron meses atrás los jóvenes, el cual Lincoln se prestaba como asistente de su hermana para cualquier evento social, con la condición de obtener trozos de delicioso pastel al momento de finalizar el acto.

—Tiempo de comer tu pastel, ¿Entiendes? — en su mente se imaginó Lincoln el día siguiente, producto de los efectos secundarios de aquella feromona después de la segunda roseada, mientras se encontraba en la ducha tomando un baño. Una vez salido del baño, fue a su cuarto a descansar para estar con las energías necesarias al momento de necesitar "cualquier cosa" su hermana Luan en aquella fiesta infantil que se realizaría en el salón de mini golfito de Royal Woods.

Mientras por su lado, la pequeña Lisa, esperó por aproximadamente tres horas, hasta que todos los miembros de su familia se encuentren totalmente dormidos para seguir con su experimento, el cual consistía de aquella pócima para desarrollar fisiológicamente y estar "a la medida" de aquel universitario, motivo de todos estos experimentos que ha estado probando la pequeña científica.

—Ojala funcione— fue el deseo que pidió Lisa al verter unas gotas de aquel experimento al agua de beber tanto de Waltz, como de Charles , quienes empezaron a beber aquella bebida apenas se retiró de ahí, esperando que se den sus resultados deseados al amanecer.

— ¡Despierta Lincoln, tenemos un gran negocio el día de hoy! — fue el grito que dio Luan al momento de entrar al cuarto de su pequeño hermano, para que esté despierto y listo para la acción que se iba a dar, sin antes el buen Lincoln tenía en su mano la primera de las cinco botellas que le entregó Lisa, el cual se roseo para que Luan pueda percibir el olor, el cual aquel plan funcionó.

—Hermanito, ¿Desde cuándo hueles tan delicioso? — palabras por parte de Luan que afirmaban que el efecto de la feromona había entrado a su primera etapa, el cual por varios minutos Lincoln dejó apretujarse sensualmente por parte de su hermana, hasta que de un momento a otro, la primera fase de aquel efecto había concluido, el cual Luan recuperó la conciencia, para darle algunas indicaciones sobre la fiesta infantil, la cual iban ambos a animar.

Las instrucciones fueron claras y concisas, el cual se basaba en un cumpleaños donde la agasajada deseaba tener mimos, los cuales ya tenían experiencia desde aquella fiesta de Maggie que casi termina en desorden por la terquedad de Lincoln, el cual no se iba a volver a repetir.

Mientras Luan empezó a preparar las cosas para el espectáculo junto a Lincoln, Lisa se empezaba a despertar, luego de una ajetreada noche, producto de finiquitar su experimento de agrandamiento, todo tuvo su ambiente de bullicio en toda la casa, desde Lori y Leni discutiendo por un vano vestido, hasta las gemelas por una insignificante galleta, de repente un fuerte grito se oyó por parte de Lynn, la cual se encontró con un Charles más grande, además de Waltz, quien era un ave muy grande para aquella jaula que ya no tenía espacio.

Lisa tuvo prisa al bajar por las escaleras al ver aquel repentino grito, el cual al observar tanto a Waltz como a Charles completamente desarrollados, nuevamente la pequeño genio se dirigió a su cuarto discretamente, para una vez cerrada la puerta, celebrar con un pequeño grito, idéntico a el cual los da cada vez que se emociona de una manera exagerada.

— ¡El Hewd funciona! — acompañado con un grito reveló su alegría Lisa, mientras comenzó a planificar su proyecto para poder llegar a Hugh, el cual necesitaba la ayuda de Lincoln, quien era la única persona de la familia que sabía la dirección de su domicilio, el cual lo llamó con un fuerte grito, mientras la mitad de la familia no salía del asombro de aquella transformación de las mascotas Loud.

—Te necesito, debes de llevarme donde Hugh esta noche— fue la expresión con una gran sonrisa por parte de Lisa, quien ya tenía todo listo para conquistar a aquel sujeto que cautivo a todas las hermanas, pero ninguna pudo estar con él, lo cual la pequeña genio se propuso a tenerlo a cualquier costa.

Bajo un pequeño juramento, Lincoln aceptó ayudarla a Lisa, bajo la condición de obtener más dosis de aquella feromona una vez cumplido su objetivo, el cual fue aceptado, afirmando que existía una pequeña botella de níquel , el cual almacenaba más de cuatro litros de "Efecto Hugh", suficiente para atrapar insaciablemente a más de cuatro mil personas de un solo golpe.

Aproximadamente era dos de la tarde, luego de un almuerzo proveído por el Sr. Loud, "Negocios Graciosos" entraba en acción por parte de Luan y Lincoln, quienes debía de ir a aquella fiesta infantil en el mini golfito disfrazados de mimos, mientras una pequeña maleta cargada con varias cosas para el entretenimiento de aquellos niños que su edad oscilan entre los nueve y once años, contando con el cumpleañero, cuyo nombre era Frederick.

— ¿En qué momento le surgirá efecto? ¿A qué hora terminará la fiesta? — en su mente comenzó a preguntarse Lincoln, debido a que el efecto daba su tercera fase luego de ocho horas haber percibido la feromona ; la cual fue exhalado por Luan aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana ; observando su reloj se dio cuenta que aún tenía bastante tiempo antes que se ponga en marcha el efecto, cuestión que lo tranquilizó.

— ¡Ojala hayas comido bien Lincoln, pues el show tendrá dos funciones!- con una simple sonrisa le confirmó a su hermano sobre el itinerario del día, en aquel establecimiento infantil, debido a que al cumpleañero es un amante a los mimos, a tal punto que la única pauta que no debía fallar, es que aquel niño debía de dar órdenes a los hermanos Loud una vez iniciado el espectáculo.

Transcurrieron los minutos, mientras Luan buscó varias cosas, desde globos, papel picado y serpentinas para dar por iniciado el espectáculo, Lincoln empezó a sentirse algo intrigado por las futuras reacciones de su hermana; el cual una vez llegado a aquel golfito, se sintió un poco incómodo ver muchos niños en su alrededor, por lo que le resultaría algo complicado realizar algún acto sexual en cualquier lugar de ese recinto.

En medio de aquella pequeña multitud de niños que se encontraban en los campos de mini-golf, jugando en varias maquinitas de videojuegos, degustando pizza y muchas cosas más, típicas de una fiesta infantil; Luan y Lincoln empezaron a preparar la pequeña tarima que estuvo ubicada en la parte posterior del hoyo dieciocho, el cual era un pequeño molino que giraba al ritmo del viento.

Una vez iniciado el espectáculo, el joven Frederick les indicó hacer varias referencias, desde Charles Chaplin con sus movimientos artísticos, hasta más recientes como el Titanic o series animadas como Bob Esponja , del cual era un fanático completo de aquella serie ; una vez terminado el primer acto, dieron las cuatro y treinta de la tarde en aquella fiesta, aunque el primer episodio de aquella función fue un completo éxito , el tramo para el joven Loud no se puso tan alentador , debido a que el efecto de la pócima tarde o temprano daría con la tercera fase de su ya mencionado protocolo.

— ¿Listo para el segundo acto? — fue la pregunta que le hizo Luan mientras le llevó un pedazo de torta y vaso de soda para que pueda seguir con el espectáculo que se iba a dar a marcha en pocos instantes; Lincoln se sintió aliviado por esos instantes debido a que los ojos rojizos y la voz grave, característicos en la tercera fase del experimento no daban indicios de que Luan se porte de manera extraña, debido a la fragancia que la joven comediante había percibido horas atrás.

El espectáculo inició sin ningún problema, aunque Lincoln conscientemente contaba los minutos y observaba a cada momento a los ojos a su hermana para que ningún acto obsceno salga de aquellas maromas que realizaron durante más de treinta minutos, el cual una vez finalizada, el público nuevamente aplaudió al dúo Loud.

— ¡Tiempo de nuestra fiesta, hermanito! — fue un susurro por Luan, la cual empezó a tornarse los ojos color rojo en medio de la algarabía del público, además de la voz que le surgió con unas dicciones graves, lo cual Lincoln se percató que el efecto inició con la tercera fase, el cual una vez fuera de aquel escenario, esperó a que los niños se fuesen a cantarle feliz cumpleaños al pequeño Frederick; lo cual aprovecharon para entrar a aquel molino del hoyo número dieciocho.

Bajo los efectos de aquella feromona, Luan empezó a bajarle aquel pantalón de tela que cargaba su hermano, el cual le hizo algunas señas de silencio para que nadie pueda oírlos, lo cual Lincoln no opuso resistencia alguna, pues su plan consistió en tenerla bajo aquellos efectos a su hermana, la cual empezó a succionar su pene de arriba para abajo, incluso a realizar movimientos circulares con su boca, lo cual Lincoln empezaba a llegar a un nivel de excitación conforme pasaron los minutos.

Cada vez que el joven Loud empezaba a gemir, Luan hacia varios gestos de silencio para dar la pauta que aún seguían siendo mimos, a pesar que el espectáculo ya había finalizado hace más de veinte minutos, conforme avanzaban los segundos, la bromista y cachonda a su vez, se tornó con mayor velocidad al momento de realizar aquel trabajo con su boca, el cual su hermano no se resistió, lanzando su secreción en medio de los labios de Luan, la cual empezó a lamer e ingerir aquella porción de semen que lanzó su hermano.

—Ahora me vas a decir vampiro, porque chupo todo, ¿Entiendes? — fue el mal chiste, de tantos que decía su hermana cada vez que hacía alguna actividad, mientras lentamente alzaba su blusa para que su hermano toque y estruje sus pequeños senos, lo cual Lincoln aprovechó para rosar con su lengua y a su vez dentellear los pezones, lo cual Luan empezó a gemir; Lincoln le fue recíproco haciéndole varias muecas de mimo que expresaban silencio.

—Tiempo que me hagas hoyo en uno, ¿Entiendes? — otro chiste que fue contado por Luan, mientras bajaba su pantalón, se recostó sobre Lincoln, e ingresó el miembro viril de su hermano en su empapada vagina, lo cual fue un momento de completo confort tanto para Luan, quien se encontraba en esos instantes bajo los efectos de la feromona, como Lincoln, quien poco a poco con el exceso de rosearse aquel perfume sintético, empezó a volverse un adicto sexual, a pesar de solo tener once años.

— ¡Señorita Loud! — fue el grito por parte de la madre de Frederick, quien deseaba pagarle por todos los servicios dados en la fiesta infantil, además se percató que la maleta de la joven comediante se encontraba cerca del molino, el cual fue removida de ahí para llevarla a la mesa principal, pues la señora pensó que los jóvenes se retiraron a cambiarse de vestimenta, sin imaginarse que en aquel molino se encontraban aquellos chicos realizando actos sexuales.

Mientras tanto en el interior del molino del hoyo dieciocho, Lincoln fue con mayor potencia en Luan, hasta llegar al punto de retirar el pene de la vagina de su hermana, para así expulsar el segundo lote de semen en su espalda sudada, lo cual los deseos sexuales de su hermana fueron completamente saciados, desapareciendo poco a poco los ojos rojos y la voz grave.

Terminado el acto incestuoso, rápidamente empezaron a colocarse la ropa de mimos, debido a que la maleta en la cual tenían otra vestimenta, se encontraba en la mesa donde le habían cantado feliz cumpleaños a aquel chiquillo ; lo cual sigilosamente salieron de aquel molino para llegar donde la señora que los buscaba hace más de veinte minutos.

— ¿Dónde fueron ustedes? — fue la pregunta por parte de la madre de familia, quien observó que aquellos jóvenes estaban sudados y malolientes, además notar a varias manchas de una sustancia blanquecina a Luan, lo cual explicó Lincoln que el próximo acto el cual iban a asistir era una conferencia de zombis, y se necesitaba ir de esa manera para poder entrar a aquel evento.

Una vez con el dinero en sus manos y la señora satisfecha tanto por la fiesta como de sus dudas, los jóvenes Loud se dirigieron a su respectivo hogar, el cual Luan estaba pasando por la etapa de transición u olvido de la feromona, que una vez que se vaya a recostarse a su recamara, al día siguiente no recordaría absolutamente nada.

Una vez llegados a la residencia Loud, Luan se dirigió directamente al baño, para tomar una buena ducha para posteriormente acostarse a dormir, mientras Lincoln se volcó a su cuarto para descansar un momento, lo cual no iba a ser posible eso debido a que Lisa ya lo estaba esperando en su recámara.

— ¡Tenemos un asunto pendiente que atender hoy, Lincoln Loud!— con su dedo índice apuntándole, Lisa daba a conocer que debía de acompañarla para conocer la residencia de Hugh.

Una vez que Lisa se fue para su cuarto Lincoln la imaginó por un momento como se vería su pequeña hermana con unos años de más, producto del "Hewd", el cual luego de meditar por varios minutos, con una sonrisa, ayudaría a su hermana.

—Vamos a ver quién te prueba primero, pequeña, o debería decir, "Lisa desarrollada" — finalizó Lincoln mientras observó otra pequeña botella de la pócima.

 _ **Debo de agradecer a las personas que leen este fic, recalco que es algo arriesgado escribir este tipo de cosas por su grado de dificultad, además de la aceptación o rechazo del público en general, puesto que sin nada más que decir, les doy GRACIAS TOTALES por recibirme en su lectura.**_

 _ **Atte.: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


	5. El Plan de Lisa - Parte I

**CAPITULO V- PARTE I: "EL PLAN DE LISA"**

 _ **Bueno, ¡tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Trabajo y pereza no dieron a esta mente seguir, aunque les prometo que vendrán más cosas que quizás les agrade, sin antes saludar a personas como Julex93, UnderratedHero, SlashTorrance, quien se pasó de dulce con sus historias y mmumocan quien me patrocina en su página (Gracias por esos auspicios, las que sean) y todos los lectores en general que siguen esta historia, estoy muy agradecido por su acogida, además de estar en desarrollo dos fics, uno de terror que quizás les guste y otro de las gemelas que QUIZAS NO LES GUSTE, pues bien , sin más preámbulo , además de seguir algunos consejos, muchas gracias por tenerme en su lista de lectura.**_

Fue una frívola noche en la residencia Loud, la cual toda la familia se encontraba rotundamente dormida, a excepción de Lisa, quien estuvo planificando en la media noche su plan para poder conquistar a la fuerza a Hugh, aquel apuesto sujeto que fue tutor de Lincoln durante un día, y el cual no se volvió a saber absolutamente nada de él. En medio de la oscuridad y todos los pensamientos impuros que la pequeña científica tenía en su mente, se empezaron a escuchar pequeños zumbidos provenientes del cuarto de las hermanas mayores, el cual Lisa decidió dar un vistazo debido a la anomalía que se estaba dando en aquella habitación.

—Liiiinc-ooooooln, mío, debe ser mío— aquellos ruidos errantes provenían de Leni, quien empezó a hablar dormida con aquella voz que se caracteriza al momento de estar bajo los efectos de aquella feromona, mientras simulaba moverse de un lado a otro, esta rara fase duró aproximadamente tres minutos, en el cual Lori no se percató de nada, pues esta estaba profundamente dormida con sus auriculares, luego de una video llamada con Bobby.

Lisa inmediatamente, bajo el sigilo, se dirigió nuevamente a su recamara, decidió encender una pequeña máquina de foto espectros para ver un pequeño resultado que obtuvo anteriormente en una de las cenas familiares luego de haber estado bajo los efectos de su experimento, en el cual no dio ningún resultado ajeno a los anteriores dados en días pasados.

—Qué extraño comportamiento. ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado de esa forma? — se preguntó Lisa, mientras empezó a guardar dos botellas con diferentes colores , las cuales se diferenciaban tanto la pócima de crecimiento como el efecto que provoca que cualquier persona se atraiga tanto física como sexualmente, la que fue bautizada como "Efecto Hugh".

Mientras tanto, en la recamara del fondo, Lincoln se despertó luego de aquellos murmullos en alusión a su nombre, sentado en su cama recordó que debía de acompañar a Lisa esa noche a ver a Hugh para que su sueño se cumpla, motivo por el cual recordó nuevamente lo que su pequeña hermana le platicó hace unas horas atrás en el laboratorio respecto al plan que ya tenía completamente programado para saciar su deseo. Lincoln, bajo la luz de la luna empezó a mofarse del plan, debido a que el por dentro deseaba "tener" a su pequeña hermana crecida bajo aquel efecto de "Hewd, el cual se fundamentaba en desarrollar biológicamente a las personas hasta 15 años.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Recuperado el sueño de Lincoln, no hubo más anomalías, hasta el día siguiente, lo cual era domingo en la mañana, eso significa que todas la familia Loud atiende asuntos , desde Lori y Lily con Bobby, Leni al centro comercial con sus amigas, Luna a su práctica dominical con sus amigas, Luan a conseguir más confeti para las fiestas infantiles , Lynn a su entrenamiento de futbol norteamericano, Lola a su visita semanal al salón de belleza y Lana a su salida diaria con sus amigos a las afueras de Royal Woods.

— ¿Se quedan aquí niños? Recuerden que todos vuelven en la noche— fueron las palabras dirigidas tanto a Lisa como a Lincoln con respecto a que ellos no se iban a mover de la residencia Loud, la cual Lisa reafirmó su postura con sus padres. Rita recalcó que había comida preparada en la refrigeradora, en lo cual sólo quedaba colocarla en el microondas.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Una vez ausentada la familia, el plan de Lisa entraba en acción, lo cual empezó a tomar aquel brebaje bajo la supervisión de Lincoln, quien tenía otros planes con su hermana, sin pensar lo que Lisa tenía pensado con anticipación por si acaso deseaba hacer otras cosas que no estén acorde al plan.

Lisa por su parte decidió ir a bañarse, mientras transcurre el efecto del "Hewd", con ropa de su hermana Leni, pues a diferencia del experimento anterior con Charles y Waltz, el efecto en los humanos se difundía con mayor rapidez. En un lapso de aproximadamente veinte minutos, en el baño se empezaron a escuchar gemidos por parte de la pequeña científica, quien estaba sufriendo aquella transformación. Finalizado el baño, Lisa salió completamente transformada, en una adolescente de aproximadamente dieciocho años, lo cual fue irreconocible y a la vez irresistible para su hermano.

— ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estaré atractiva para Hugh? Creo que si…— fueron la preguntas y afirmación a su vez que le hizo Lisa a su hermano, quien quedo absolutamente anonadado al ver a su hermana completamente diferente, desde la vestimenta que evidentemente emulaba a Leni , pero con un cabello completamente arreglado, lejos de sus mechones sueltos y su flequillo desordenado que siempre la ha caracterizado.

— ¡Te ves adorable! — fue el halago de Lincoln que dio respecto a la transformación completa de su hermana, la cual se internó en su cuarto nuevamente antes de salir a la casa del apuesto Hugh, para poder así cumplir el sueño prohibido de Lisa, mientras el joven Loud se dirigió a su cuarto para poder sacar otra botella del efecto y así su hermana pueda percibir aquel aroma, por ende tener ciertas cosas prohibidas que no puede tener con una simple niña de cuatro años.

— ¡Piensa rápido! — fue el grito que dio Lincoln al rosearse aquella fragancia que daba varios beneficios, entre ellos, el sexo. Lisa ni se inmutó, debido a que en sus fosas nasales tenía algunos algodones especiales para no percibir olores extraños que no sean el oxígeno natural, a su vez el ingenuo de Lincoln fue inmovilizado con una pequeña pistola de rayos de 220 voltios, para así colocarle una pequeña maquina en su cuero cabelludo.

— ¿Crees que soy una persona estúpida? ¿Piensas que me ibas a fornicar conmigo? — Lisa fue clara al haber sospechado por parte de su hermano que la deseaba, además de también haber deducido los efectos secundarios de aquella pócima al que se la rocía más de dos veces, el cual lo convierte en un moderado depravado sexual. Lisa se dedicó a instalarle aquella máquina que daba órdenes psíquicas a base de una pequeña banda electromagnética en forma de moño, para que nadie sospeche de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Por el momento, solo Hugh podrá tenerme! Ya veremos próximamente contigo….—promesa por parte de Lisa, quien bajo su control mental, lo puso de pie para que la pueda acompañar al sitio deseado. Lincoln, bajo el poder mental de Lisa, llamó a Hugh con el pretexto que necesitaba clases de Geografía, el cual Hugh no dudó en invitarlo a su departamento, para así no levantar expectativa, debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos la última vez que el joven universitario visitó la residencia Loud.

El reloj sonó, dieron aproximadamente las diez y media de la mañana, una vez cerrada la fortaleza familiar, Lincoln vestido con su ropa común y corriente y Lisa con un vestido verde, idéntico al de su hermana Leni, con la diferencia de tener unas medias nylon que resaltaban sus piernas, además de unas pequeñas botas, también cortesía de la futura modista de la familia.

Llamado un taxi, se dirigieron con rumbo al departamento de Hugh, cual se situaba en la avenida Lexington, diagonal a la pequeña vía Harlem, en pleno suburbio de Royal Woods, pues estos lugares son exclusivos para estudiantes acaudalados y personas de negocios que deciden visitar la ciudad.

-O-O-O-O-O-

— ¡Hola Lincoln! — expresó su alegría Hugh al ver a su mejor y único alumno que ha impartido clases, mientras con una mueca de conmovido observó a aquella chica, aunque le resultó algo familiar ese cabello y expresión facial, después de aquellas sospechas, decidió no tomarle caso alguno y hacer pasar a las dos personas que estaban afuera de su portón.

— ¿Quién es ella, Lincoln? —preguntó Hugh.

— ¡Soy su prima lejana! — afirmó Lisa, quien por esta ocasión, decidió autodenominarse Kelly.

Luego de estar en aquel departamento, Lisa bajo ordenes mentales, mando a su hermano a la cocina a buscar agua para quedar sola con Hugh, mientras se roseaba aquella pócima para que pueda percibir el olor el joven estudiante universitario, plan que le resultó exitoso, pues apenas olisqueó aquella loción, entró en la primera fase del efecto que llevaba su nombre en honor a aquel sujeto que fue hipnotizado bajo los efectos de la feromona.

— Que hermosa eres, una maravilla de mujer…—uno de las tantas alabanzas que le dijo Hugh a Lisa, obligado por los efectos del olor que emanó la fémina, mientras Lincoln, bajo los efectos hipnóticos, volvió a la sala donde se percató que Hugh empezó a coquetear con su hermana, tal como ella lo deseó hace ya mucho tiempo.

— ¿Listo para las clases Lincoln? — consultó Hugh luego de haber pasado por la primera fase del experimento, el cual Lisa optó por ir a la recamara del estudiante a esperar seis horas antes de la tercera fase del efecto. El reloj alusivo de Ace Savy en la muñeca de Lincoln dio las doce del día, el cual sin ningún inconveniente, empezó a recibir clases por parte de Hugh, quien actuó como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada durante el resto de la tarde.

— ¿Quieren algo de comer? ¡Ordenaré lasaña! — Hugh fue cordial al invitar a los hermanos a almorzar en su pequeño departamento, mientras Lisa, impetuosa, insaciable y desesperada, observaba a cada minuto el reloj digital que cargaba en su muñeca. Llegó la hora del almuerzo una vez que el repartidor del restaurante "Arrivederchi" arribó a la pequeña residencia a entregar las tres porciones de lasaña completas con una gaseosa de dos litros, lo cual degustaron.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Un pequeño sonido de alarma puso emocionada a Lisa, pues la tercera fase del efecto empezó a recorrer las venas de Hugh antes de tiempo, lo cual se le apreció en sus ojos que se empezaron a tornar de rojo, además de su voz grave empezó a surgir de la nada. Lisa, con su grito totalmente cambiado por su cambio de voz, producto del "Hewd", no dudó en llevarlo a su recamara, mientras ordenó mentalmente a Lincoln que se quede en la sala del apartamento a esperar hasta que ella salga del sitio.

Lincoln no tuvo más remedio que escuchar varios gemidos y gritos que salían de aquel cuarto, enojado por la trampa que le implementó su hermana, producto de esto, no tuvo más remedio que esperar, mientras conscientemente se imaginaba de las cosas que estaban haciendo aquellos jóvenes encerrados. Una hora fue lo que tuvo que esperar el joven Loud para que su hermana salga con apenas un interior puesto, debido a que tenía que ducharse.

El joven Loud se percató que el moño controlador de mentes no lo tenía puesto, así que decidió entrar al cuarto del joven Hugh, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido bajo una sábana, además de un cuarto completamente desordenado, a su fortuna encontró aquel moño que lo controló por más de medio día su mente, optó por reemplazarlo con un pequeño trapo idéntico al moño, lo cual Lisa apenas salió del baño, sin pensar que fue cambiado su artilugio de controlar mentes, "ordenó" a Lincoln dejar limpio la recámara, cosa que lo hizo sin ningún inconveniente para que su hermana no note nada raro.

— ¡Buen trabajo Linc, pronto te voy a recompensar! —con una sonrisa agradeció Lisa al tener uno de sus mejores días de su vida, aunque conscientemente solo tenga cuatro años, mientras Lincoln, con una sonrisa falsa, optó por seguirle la corriente una vez salidos de aquel apartamento.

— ¿Y cómo cambiaras a la edad de cuatro años, Lis? — fue la interrogante que le hizo Lincoln a su hermana. Lisa, con una mueca alegre, lo resolvió sacando de su media izquierda nylon otra botella, el cual era un efecto retroactivo del "Hewd", el cual, en un lapso de treinta minutos, la persona que beba aquel antídoto, vuelve a su edad actual.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Dieron las siete de la noche, por suerte la familia entera aún no llegaba de sus actividades dominicales, el cual rápidamente entraron por la puerta principal, Lisa fue a tomar un baño para que vuelva a la normalidad, mientras que Lincoln tuvo que esperar en su cuarto a que su hermana salga para poder tomarse un baño.

Con un pequeño rencor en su mente, Lincoln se sacó aquel aparato de su cuero cabelludo, y lo escondió en una pequeña caja de Ace Savy, para que nadie lo pueda encontrar, mientras trataba de pensar en una venganza que la tenía que dejar para la próxima semana, nuevamente que la familia tenga sus asuntos dominicales, hasta mientras, su sed sexual no fue satisfecha, por lo que tenía en su mente otra víctima.

Con el baño completamente desocupado, Lincoln salió para poderse tomar una ducha, a lo que Lisa, ya con su anatomía de cuatro años, apareció para darle un fraterno abrazo mientras se disculpaba por aquella acción que tuvo que tomar, producto de la terquedad de su hermano, a su vez pidiéndole que no haya ningún rencor en su contra.

—Tranquila Lisa, no hay rencores—con un beso en la mejilla dado por Lincoln, Lisa quedó completamente tranquila, para bajar a ver televisión luego de un largo y ajetreado día, mientras la mente del joven Loud pensó en otra cosa mientras se dirigía al baño, al contar ahora con aquel invento que controla la mente, el cual lo iba a usar exclusivamente con Lisa.

Mientras la ducha le daba en todo su ser, la familia empezó a llegar a la residencia, Lincoln se acordó de un evento, lo cual estaba invitado por su hermana Lynn, quien tenía un juego de futbol americano para llegar a las finales de la ciudad de Royal Woods.

—Ya sé quién será la próxima que me "ayudará" a resolver mi adicción— finalizó Lincoln mientras Lynn empezó a tocar la puerta, pues ella también deseaba bañarse luego de un largo día en la práctica.

 _ **Con esto, voy a hacer una serie de eventos, que al final, Lincoln si llegara a Di Martino, algo tarde, pero llegará, eso se los aseguro, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


	6. The Loudcest Yard

**CAPITULO VI: "The Loudcest Yard"**

 _ **¡Aloha con todos! Deseo que estén bien, pues agradezco por las personas que han preguntado sobre la continuación de este fic, pues déjenme decirles que el trabajo me dio muchas ideas. Agradezco a todo el público en general que lee mis fics, es una satisfacción al alma saber que al menos una persona los lee. Sin más preámbulo, deseo que disfruten.**_

-¡Lincoln, abre la puerta!- un grito por parte de Lynn, quien deseaba bañarse luego de una larga practica de futbol mano, en donde ella , como siempre demostraba sus grandes dotes como deportista, aunque con esos aportes, Lincoln tenía en mente otra cosa.

La ducha del baño fue cerrada por el único varón de la familia, fruto de los Sres. Loud. Mientras la toalla empezaba a secar su cuerpo y cabello en su respectivo orden, bajo el ruido de desesperación que empezó a causar Lynn, producto de la desesperación de querer bañarse, decidió planear un pequeño, pero a la vez malévolo plan para tener a otra de sus hermanas bajo el encanto de aquella feromona creada por Lisa Loud, quien le tendió una trampa a Lincoln.

— ¡Esperemos hasta el otro domingo! — recorrió por su mente el mal día que paso con su hermana, quien cumplió con su objetivo principal. Una vez abierta la puerta, Lynn, además de agobiada por el fatigoso entrenamiento.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? — preguntó Lynn, quien no pudo escuchar los cuchicheos por parte de su hermano.

—Emmmmm, estaba muy sucio.

— ¿Vas mañana?

— ¿Dónde? ¿A la final?

— ¡Obvio! ¿A dónde más crees que ibas a ir?

—Claro, no te preocupes, que te daré ánimos de todas las formas posibles— finalizó Lincoln con una malévola sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a vestirse, ya que aquella conversación la llevo a cabo con una simple toalla que cubría todo su cuerpo en sí. Con la vestimenta de dormir puesta, Lincoln llamó a su mejor amigo, Clyde McBride, quien era la única persona, además de Lisa, quien sabía acerca de la situación que estaba viviendo el novato en este tipo de situaciones.

— ¡General McBride, general McBride! ¿Me escucha, cambio? — por medio del walkie talkie Lincoln localizó a Clyde, quien en menos de diez segundos acató el mensaje.

— ¡Aquí general McBride! ¿Cómo le fue comandante Loud?

— ¡Nada bien! ¡Me tendieron una trampa!

—Adivino…. Lisa logró su objetivo, ¿No?

—Así es. ¡Estoy muy indignado con esto!

— ¿Tienes algo en tu mente loca?

—Por supuesto— Lincoln empezó a relatarle el plan maestro que tenía en mente, para poder tomar una dulce venganza a Lisa, a pesar de que la pequeña Loud se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y que iba a recompensarlo en el momento menos pensado, aunque a Lincoln no le convencieron esas palabras.

— ¿Y qué tienes en mente? — preguntó Clyde, mientras Lincoln observó el lote que fue entregado por Lisa, lo cual constaban aun cuatro botellas de aquel efecto, las cuales ya tenía en cada una el nombre con la persona que iba a ser utilizado.

—Algo que debí haber hecho hace muchos años, desde aquella foto en la bañera

— ¿Lynn?

— ¡Denle un gran premio al General McBride!

— ¡Oye! ¿No tienes alguna botella disponible?

—Te conseguiré una, tranquilo.

— ¡Gracias!- finalizó Clyde, quien tenía varios planes en mente con esa botella repleta de feromonas que hacen "irresistibles" en todo ámbito a las personas que se han roseado aquella pócima.

La hora de merendar había llegado, por lo tanto , Lincoln debía de compartir mesa con Lisa, quien al salir de su cuarto, le dio un fuerte abrazo para aparentar que no hubiera sucedido nada, afecto que Lincoln lo devolvió, pero con la furia ciega que tenía en su ser por aquella treta que le hizo. Posteriormente, una pizza doble completa para todo un batallón de trece personas fue más que suficiente para satisfacer todo el apetito de la familia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Luego de un ajetreado día, el sueño venció a toda la familia, quien decidieron acostarse a dormir temprano, a excepción de Lincoln, quien planeaba simultáneamente con Lisa varias cosas, por parte del joven Loud, planificaba la forma de que su hermana , Lynn , pudiera percibir aquella fragancia en un tiempo exacto ,antes que la final inter escolar empiece. En cambio Lisa programaba la manera de darle una merecida recompensa merecida a su hermano, a pesar de que Lincoln quiso dar la primera "estocada".

Pasaron las horas, hasta que de pronto, se comenzaron a escuchar varios gemidos en el cuarto de Luan y Luna, quienes empezaron a nombrar a su hermano con la misma voz que le da el "Efecto Hugh", motivo por el cual respeto a Lisa asustada, por suerte, todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos, aunque la intriga seguía latente, porque después de diez minutos, nuevamente Leni repite el nombre de su hermano, como la noche anterior.

—Liiiiiiiiiincoooooooooln— con una voz desconocida por parte de Leni Loud, empezó a levantarse poco a poco con su pequeño vestido de dormir, con colores semejantes a lo usual, caminar lentamente, abrir sin ningún estruendo la puerta de su recamara y dirigirse directamente al cuarto de su hermano, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Lisa al observar aquel raro acontecimiento por parte de Leni, decidió evitar alguna anomalía rara o incestuosa, tal como se ha dado los últimos días, a pesar que recordó que es mala idea levantar a los sonámbulos, más aun si están bajo los efectos de una droga, cuyos resultados finales fueron completamente desconocidos para la pequeña científica.

Al recordar su máquina que toma completamente el control mental de una persona, tal como lo hizo con Lincoln, corrió a su cuarto a paso corto, para poder tomar su dispositivo e instalársela rápidamente a Leni, aunque sin ningún resultado. Leni se acercaba lentamente a su pequeño hermano, con la voz reconocible, producto del efecto. Finalmente, Leni estuvo al filo de la cama de Lincoln, individuo del núcleo familiar que al despertar, se encontró con aquella sorpresa de encontrar a sus hermanas merodeando el cuarto.

— ¡Shuuuuuuu! — susurró Lisa, mientras Lincoln pedía una explicación.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? Son las tres de la mañana.

— ¡Esta sonámbula, y aun no se los detonantes!

— ¿Y por qué no la dejas aquí?

— ¡Es muy peligroso!

Lisa pugnó por enviar nuevamente al cuarto a Leni, mientras Lincoln, con una sonrisa insaciable pidió que la deje dormir en el cuarto, justo seis días después del primer inconveniente, producto de la feromona. En medio de la discusión a bajo volumen, nuevamente se escucharon algunos ruidos por parte de Luna y Luan, para posteriormente hacer levantar a Leni de un susto.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo en el cuarto de Lincoln? — preguntó confusa por la situación mientras observaba a Lincoln y Lisa que también estaban en el mismo punto de la casa.

— ¡Estabas soñando que caminabas dormida! — respondió Lisa, tratando de despistar a la ingenua hermana, quien con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a su cama a descansar, entretanto Lincoln pedía una explicación simple y directa para aquella situación, entretanto su conciencia, plagada por aquel efecto de la feromona, se sentía complacido por aquella visita de su hermana, quien la consideró bajo la luz del cuarto de luna menguante, una "delicia prohibida".

— ¡Aun no entiendo por qué ese comportamiento extraño y lujurioso! — exclamó algo preocupada Lisa, pues no tenía otra explicación razonable después de dos experimentos por parte de su pequeña máquina de foto espectros.

— ¿Qué hipótesis tienes?

—Presiento que hay un reactor cuaternario que aún no lo descubro, quizás sea una alteración que está afectando directamente al sistema nervioso central….

— ¿Lo traduces?

—Todo aquel que percíbala feromona, tiene un efecto cuaternario sin límites.

Lincoln quedó impactado a ciertas declaraciones por parte de Lisa, quien luego de pensar, a precipitada carrera se dirigió a su cuarto a investigar aquel "factor" que estaba alterando a tres de sus once hermanas, aunque ella no creía que Lynn era la próxima víctima de este "juego de villanos", puesto que el mocoso de once años ya tenía un plan a su haber mental.

—Mañana me voy a divertir bastante…. — concluyó Lincoln antes de recostarse y por consiguiente recuperar el sueño en medio de la madrugada. Una vez recuperado el sueño, por otro lado, Lisa encendió su foto espectro para poder averiguar la situación que se le estaba presentando, tomando un poco de cabello por parte de Leni, ya recostada en su cama.

— ¡Ahora entiendo por qué se comportan como zombis con apetito sexual! — fue la hipótesis lanzada por parte de Lisa, quien entendió el por qué el "efecto cuaternario" de la feromona, la cual era desconocida. Con su rápido, y gran descubrimiento, optó por sacarle una fotocopia al resultado, y guardarlo debajo de su cama, para poder tener soluciones al momento que su experimento salga completamente de control.

—Guardaré esto cuando Lincoln lo necesite, después de todo, se la debo…— reflexionó Lisa, mientras dejó sus lentes en su mesita de noche, lista para un pequeño descanso, luego de una ajetreada noche de lidiar con los acontecimientos con sus hermanas, producto de sus experimentos, que después de todo, beneficiaron tanto a su hermano como a ella.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El sol arraigó en la comunidad de Royal Woods, aunque no era un día cualquiera para Lynn Loud, día precioso para jugar una final de futbol americano, pues desde las siete de la mañana, estuvo entusiasmada por el juego, que se iba a dar a las cuatro de la tarde en la cancha municipal, en las afueras del pueblo.

— ¿Listo para verme jugar?- grito que sobresaltó a Lincoln en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues aquel chico se encontraba dormido en ropa interior.

— ¡Claro, completamente preparado!

—Me he preparado toda la semana, pues quiero ganar esa copa que me ha sido esquiva dos años consecutivos— concluyó.

Lincoln empezó a dar su plan en marcha, agarrando un de las botellas del "Efecto Hugh" , que se encontraban en su mesita de noche, se echó aquella botella para que su hermana pueda percibir aquel olor que era irresistible para la primera persona que olfatee tal esencia, que al final de cuentas, atrapaba sexualmente a su víctima.

— ¿Qué huele tan… excitante….

—Quizás sea el nuevo aroma que puso mamá

— ¡Eso no es! ¡Eres tú!

— ¿Yo?

-Tu…. – Lynn se abalanzó a su hermano, mientras el no tuvo más opción que cerrar su puerta, pues la primera fase del efecto duraba apenas de cinco a diez minutos, por ende, debía de esperar ese lapso de tiempo hasta que vuelva a la normalidad, y dentro de seis a siete horas, la tercera fase ocupaba los ya mencionados ojos de color rojo y la jadeante voz.

En fin, el efecto dio por terminada la primera fase, cosa que Lynn al reaccionar, se preguntó que hacía en las piernas de Lincoln sentada, aunque después se olvidó pedir aquella explicación, puesto que el tiempo era corto y la escuela iniciaba en diez minutos, más que suficiente para pedalear a toda velocidad a su establecimiento educativo, aunque ya con el efecto recorriendo en su ser.

Con su plan completamente exitoso, el joven Loud, una vez que salió de su cuarto , encontró el cuarto de Lisa y Lily cerrado, pues aunque la bebé ya se encontraba despierta, Lisa aun no reaccionaba luego de la mala noche que tuvo, producto de resolver aquel enigma que tuvo con sus hermanas mayores Leni, Luna y Luan.

Lincoln no se olvidó de aquel favor que le pidió su mejor amigo, por ende, en su maleta tenía una pequeña botella de aquella feromona.

— ¿Para qué quieres la pócima?- preguntó Clyde.

—Para una chica especial.

— ¿Lori?

—No, dejemos a esa mujer a un lado…

—Entonces, ¿Quién es?

— ¿Recuerdas a Haiku?

— ¡Claro que la recuerdo! Me ayudaste en aquella situación.

—A ella quiero, por eso te pedí la formula.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Y cómo le harás con Lynn?

— Todo eso está calculado.

— ¿Y tu sueño con Di Martino?

— Pronto Clyde, pronto…. – culminó Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa malévola en medio de la algarabía de su amigo, quien tenía una botella de aquella pócima, la cual iba a servir para conquistar al menos una noche a una de las mejores amigas de Lucy, la cual era Haiku.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

En clases, nuevamente Di Martino, bajo su gran fragancia de mujer hecha y derecha, acompañada de un escote color rojo, en alusión al ambiente de fiesta que se vivía en la ciudad por la final de futbol americano, incluso las clases iban a culminar antes de lo normal para que las familias enteras apoyen al equipo de la comunidad. Las clases culminaron, como siempre, todos los chicos babeaban por aquella profesora de acento francés, se despidió de su alumnado con un beso lanzado al aire.

-¡Es tan pura esa mujer!- recalcó Lincoln, quien debía de ir al entrenamiento final de Lynn, antes que la tercera fase del efecto se produzca, con prisa se dirigió al estadio polideportivo municipal de Royal Woods, mientras Clyde cumplió con su objetivo de rosearse aquella fragancia y que Haiku percibiera la droga.

A precipitada carrera, Lincoln estaba consciente que el efecto en el momento menos pensado iba a surgir efecto, por ende, debía de estar a tiempo en aquel lugar, donde se encontró con una grata y a la vez, desagradable sorpresa al arribar al campo de juego, donde las compañeras de Lynn se encontraban asustadas por la actitud de la capitana del equipo, quien insaciablemente estaba buscando a su hermano.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Lincoln tuvo que esconderse por un pequeño momento para llamar a una de las compañeras del equipo y preguntar hace cuántos minutos estaba actuando de esa forma, cosa que aquel efecto había iniciado hace aproximadamente quince minutos, y cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más inestable, a tal punto de volverse agresiva y violenta al no encontrar a su hermano.

— ¿! Dónde estabas!?- Lynn dio un fuerte grito al ver a su hermano escondido entre la tribuna del estadio.

—Vine corriendo de la escuela.

— ¡Eso no me interesa, nos vamos por acá!

— ¿Dónde?

— ¡Donde te lleve, estaremos bien!

—Está bien….

-¿Y ustedes que miran? ¡Sigan practicando, ya vengo!- con la jadeante voz y ojos rojizos, característicos de la tercera fase del efecto, Lynn decidió llevarlo a su hermano al pequeño bosque de Royal Woods , donde caminaron más de trescientos metros para que nadie pueda interrumpir la ocasión.

Con un fuerte empujón, Lynn acostó a su hermano entre sus matorrales para bajarle su bragueta de forma voraz y ambiciosa, extrajo el pene de su hermano, el cual se encontraba flácido, por ende, decidió con sus manos frotarlo, a tal punto de sentirlo en poco tiempo excitado a su querido hermano, el cual empezaba a disfrutar de la ocasión lasciva que estaba enfrentando a voluntad propia.

Bajo su propia osadía, además por el efecto de la feromona, Lynn opto por quitarse la camiseta de entrenamiento, por sorpresa de Lincoln, no portaba ningún tipo de sostén o chaquetilla, típicos interiores que usa la joven deportista. Sin ningún tipo de problemas, ya con el miembro viril masculino de su hermano erguido, decidió usar su tersa boca para seguir con la incitación de su hermano al éxtasis completo, el cual, con el encaje de la boca de su hermana y los roces con su lengua hacia su pene, los gemidos se escucharon con fuerza mayor.

— ¡Cállate, que nos van a escuchar!

—Es que se siente tan bien….

—No entiendo por qué no hice esto antes contigo

—Ni yo….

-Debemos de hacer esto más seguido, me estimula el cuerpo y alma- finalizó Lynn antes de incrustar y succionar con mayor fuerza el falo de su hermano, el cual llegó a la fogosidad completa, expulsando parcialmente parte de la secreción que cargaba en su interior, desde el "negocio incestuoso" con Luan en aquel molino de viento.

El semen recorría por toda la cara de Lynn, quien lo acumuló con la palma de sus manos, para así degustar, de lo que ella llamaba "manjar", mientras Lincoln trataba de recomponerse, luego de aquellas maniobras que realizó su hermana.

-¿Listo para el juego final?- Lynn hizo referencia al juego , que iniciaba en una hora, mientras se quitaba su pequeño pantalón de entrenamiento, quedando solamente en ropa interior, mientras que Lincoln, acompañado con toda su vestimenta, con un rotundo si , siguió la "jugada final" de su hermana, bajándose un poco su pantalón para mayor comodidad.

Con un pequeño movimiento, Lynn subió a la entrepierna de Lincoln, para así poder estirar un poco su interior a la izquierda, penetrando su pene en su interior, sintiendo un gran confort por ambos lados, a tal punto de dar un pequeño gemido la finalista del torneo, quien estaba teniendo su "momento de inspiración" junto a su hermano, producto del efecto.

-¡Frota mis senos!- Con una ansiosa voz, que reclamaba el contacto de sus senos con las manos de su hermano, mientras sus partes bajas chocaban de manera uniforme, el placer se sentía en medio del bosque, donde los únicos testigos de aquella escena incestuosa eran solo algunos insectos que pasaban por el lugar y realizaban ciertos ruidos para amainar el sitio. A medida que iban pasando los minutos, los chicos llegaron a su punto máximo, pues llegaron al éxtasis, Lincoln no resistió más la presión por parte de su hermana, sacando su pene del interior de su hermana, para así eyacular nuevamente, esta vez en los glúteos de su hermana.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien Lincoln!- parafraseó Lynn, quien poco a poco, luego de recostarse, empezó a vestirse poco a poco, mientras la voz y los ojos color rojo fuego desaparecían poco a poco.

-¡Tenemos que irnos rápido, el juego inicia en diez minutos!- Lincoln avisó a su hermana, quien luego de estos momentos, no iba a recordar absolutamente nada. Con un deslizamiento por el bosque, decidieron salir al camerino del estadio, que por cierto lució absolutamente lleno por el gran aforo de personas que deseaban ver a su pequeño equipo campeón.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Al momento de llegar al lugar, las compañeras del sitio se aliviaron por ver a la capitana y estrella del equipo volver al lugar, donde inmediatamente se cambió de ropa para jugar aquel partido, mientras Lincoln se fue directamente a la tribuna oeste, la cual se encontraba toda la familia Loud, inclusive los Santiago, quienes esperaban con ansias celebrar el campeonato.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Lori.

—Tuve un inconveniente en la escuela

— ¿Seguro? — con una sonrisa pervertida, dudó Lisa.

—Seguro- finalizó Lincoln.

Un gran partido, seguido de una cálida afición que apoyo incansablemente al equipo local durante los tres tiempos reglamentarios del juego, los cuales fueron una algarabía completa para todo el pueblo de Royal Woods, pues los integrantes del equipo por marcador de diecisiete a cuatro, con un excelente touchdown de Lynn, se pudieron hacer de la copa, esquiva por dos años consecutivos, irónicamente por el mismo equipo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Más tarde, luego de la celebración instalada en aquel estadio, los Loud llegaron exhaustos a su hogar en la noche, la cual, Lynn se llevó el trofeo por ser la mejor del campo de juego, fue la primera en ingresar a darse una buena ducha, para eliminar la suciedad de un ajetreado día, el cual no iba a recordar los acontecimientos de su hermano en aquel bosque.

Por su parte, Lincoln fue directamente a su cuarto, donde guardaba algo de reposo, luego de ello, sin previo aviso, llego Lisa con una sonrisa entre sus labios, aludiendo que ella ya se imaginaba lo que había sucedido en aquel momento con su hermana.

— ¿Piensas que no sé lo que hicieron?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Lo mismo que hiciste con Leni, Luna, Luan y quisiste hacer conmigo.

— ¡Ya lo admito, si lo hicimos!

— ¿Cuántas botellas te quedan?

—Una, ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. Ten, te obsequio tres más, úsalas con sabiduría. — sin más que decir, Lisa abandonó la recamara de Lincoln, dejándolo con una gran duda, sin embargo, evitó preguntarle situación alguna.

—Lincoln— Lucy entró de una forma misteriosa del cuarto, asustando como siempre al único varón de once hermanos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me vas a acompañar mañana?

— ¿Dónde? No recuerdo

—Al recital del martes del Café de Shane, ¿Ahora recuerdas?

— ¡Ah sí! ¡Te acompañare, no te preocupes!

—Gracias — respondió Lucy.

Con un guiño, se despidió Lincoln, mientras en su mano observaba otra botella del efecto, justamente estaba buscando otra víctima que tener con el efecto de esta pócima, que después de todo, Lisa sabía que el efecto cuaternario podía dar tanto como efectos positivos como negativos.

Con este capítulo, ya entenderán que hay un problema que Lisa descubrió, les dejo a su merced descifrarlo.

Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.


	7. Experimentando un Poema

**CAPITULO VII: "EXPERIMENTANDO UN POEMA"**

 _ **¡Hola que tal! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba por trabajo y pereza v: , pero bueno, les agradezco por su paciencia y su apoyo a este fic, por las críticas positivas (bueno, es lewd , que más me iba a esperar v: ) , tengo muchas ideas más, pero todo a su tiempo. Quiero agradecer también a los que forman parte de este fandom, quienes aportan con buenos deseos y su apoyo incondicional a este escritor amateur como es TonyPresidio, sin más preámbulo, deseo que disfrute. ¡Gracias Totales!**_

 **Martes.**

El reloj mostró las nueve de la noche, Lincoln, sentado en su cama, al ver salir a su pequeña hermana Lucy, nuevamente planeó que momento exacto debía actuar para que su hermana pueda estar "inspirada" al momento de tener ese recital de poesía en su respectivo club, como todos los atardeceres de los martes, pues esta reunión en aquel Club de Poesía era tradición cada semana realizar una recital de lo que han vivido los integrantes cada semana , y Lucy Loud no era la excepción, quien tenía un palmarés de poemas respecto a su familia, amores prohibidos y una que otra experiencia escolar. Lucy, quien a pesar de su corta edad de ocho años, sus vastos poemas escritos con pasión eran dignos de admirar para cualquier persona que leyera sus escritos, los cuales eran publicados en la página oficial del Club.

Lincoln, antes de regresar a su cama, visitó el cuarto de su pequeña hermana, para preguntarle el tema que iba a demostrar en aquel recital poético que debía de presentar al día siguiente, donde Lynn se encontraba también arreglando su gaveta para ubicar su trofeo, sin ninguna anomalía, luego de aquel encuentro incestuoso en los matorrales del bosque, producto de los estragos de la feromona que anteriormente utilizo Lincoln para "utilizar" a su hermana.

— ¿Recuerdas que paso en aquel bosque? – preguntó Lynn al ver entrar a Lincoln al cuarto.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – disimuladamente esquivó la pregunta con otra.

—Te pregunto por qué me dijeron mis amigas que nos fuimos al bosque y no recuerdo nada.

—Emmmm, fuimos a trotar, me pediste que te acompañe a trotar el bosque.

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso fue?

—Efectivamente, Lynn.

Terminada la plática con su hermana, quien se dedicó de lleno a pulir su trofeo, el cual fue esquivo durante dos años consecutivos, Lincoln centró su mirada a Lucy, quien se encontraba escribiendo varias ideas para el poema que iba a ser recitado en frente de más de cien personas que entran en el Club de Poesía, lugar que siempre se llenaba los días que se presentaba la pequeña Loud.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado escribir Lucy? – preguntó con mucha picardía Lincoln.

—Un poema referente a los días con la familia.

— ¿Nosotros?

—Así es, por eso le dedicaré mi próximo poema, aunque el público pide erotismo.

—Te sugiero que lleves tu libreta de poemas.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar?

—Quizás….

-De acuerdo, Lincoln- con un pequeño suspiro que dio Lucy, dio por finalizada la conversación, mientras Lynn, producto del gran partido que tuvo horas antes, el sueño fue más fuerte que ella, quien se quedó profundamente dormida unos minutos , cosa que tanto Lucy ni Lincoln se dieron cuenta que cayó bajo los efectos de Morfeo.

Con lo acontecido en el día, Lincoln decidió caminar directamente a su recamara, sin antes mirar disimuladamente al cuarto de Lisa, para poder saber qué situación extraña puede suceder, pues luego de varios experimentos por parte de la pequeña genio, debía de estar alerta de cualquier anomalía, no obstante, sorprendentemente se topó con su hermana dormida , junto a Lily, aquel cuarto se escuchaba un silencio sepulcral, producto de las malas noches que tuvo su pequeña hermana al confrontar las anomalías que le detecto a Leni, Luna, Luan y probablemente Lynn, quien también recibió una roseada de aquella feromona, en la cual tenía una cuarta fase , de la cual , solo Lisa tenía conocimiento.

Con casi todos dormidos, Lincoln optó por llamar a su mejor amigo, quien tuvo un encuentro "amistoso" con la amiga de Lucy, Haiku, la cual tuvo contacto amigable con el chico afroamericano después de aquel embrollo de Lincoln con las amigas de sus hermanas. Con el walkie-talkie en la mano, la respuesta fue inmediata por parte de Clyde McBride, quien desde lejos se encontraba entusiasmado al poder conversar de su día con su mejor amigo.

— ¿General McBride, me escucha?

—Fuerte y claro, General Loud.

— ¿Cómo le fue en su misión?

— ¡De maravilla! ¿Puedes creer que esa mujer es una completa experta en la materia?

— ¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?

—Por qué me hicimos cosas que ni en las películas pornográficas de mis padres aparecen.

— ¿Sabes que tus padres son gays, no?

—Efectivamente Lincoln, por eso.

— ¿Dónde tuvieron ese "encuentro"?

—En mi casa, la invite a comer, y aprovechando que mis padres salieron en todo el día, todo se dio como tenía planeado.

-¿Se asustaste cuando Haiku empezó a actuar con aquella voz?

—La verdad que sí, pensaba que me iba a asesinar, pero después entendi que era parte de aquel efecto, al igual que los ojos rojos.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Lynn?

—Uffff — finalizó Lincoln sin más que explicar, sabiendo con certeza que a su buen amigo Clyde le fue bien en su encuentro, sin imaginarse que aquel efecto también iba a cumplir su cuarta etapa en Haiku, aunque esto era de completo desconocimiento por parte de los jóvenes, quienes sin más redundancia en el asunto, optaron por acostarse a dormir, pues un nuevo día en la etapa escolar debía de cumplir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La medianoche empezó, una pequeña alarma en la muñeca de Lisa Loud, daba la hora exacta en la cual debía de levantarse para seguir investigando sobre las anomalías que sucediera con sus hermanas, quienes sufrieron la inhalación del efecto, tenían un efecto, la cual bajo su subconsciente, las hacían ser unas completas sonámbulas, las cuales iban bajo los estragos del efecto en su sueños a la persona que tuvieron aquel encuentro mientras se encontraban despiertas. Aquel efecto cuaternario, Lisa lo denominó "Sexcalipsis", la cual consistía que la síntesis de ácido sulfúrico con las secreciones naturales del apuesto chico, hacían actuar a las personas que fueron afectadas por tal feromona.

Producto de este efecto, las chicas que habían sido producto de los experimentos de Lincoln, se empezaban a convertir en unas sonámbulas que buscaban a la persona que les hizo percibir aquel perfume para poder satisfacer su apetito sexual y conforme pasaban los días, el efecto se volvía más fuerte y violento, pues el efecto con sus demás compuestos, incitaba a la violencia y demás actitudes que no eran naturales en las chicas.

Aunque Lisa ya tenía preparado el antídoto para aquella irregularidad del efecto, tenía pensado hasta que proporciones descabelladas podía llegar su hermano al momento de lidiar con sus hermanas en alusión de "experimentar" esta desviación de la feromona, la cual estaba tomando otro tipo de síntesis, a pesar de que sus fases habían concluido , el efecto tomó rumbos que ni siquiera la pequeña científica se había imaginado, demás estuvo pensando en que tipo de consecuencias le tomará a Hugh, el universitario que pudo conquistar a base del perfume excitador.

Dentro un frízer se encontraba el antídoto que quitaba todos los estragos del efecto, con la excepción de la pérdida de memoria en la fase final que consistía en la amnesia luego de la fantasía sexual. Con una pequeña linterna y un gotero cargado con el antídoto, Lisa decidió salir de su cuarto a revisar cualquier tipo de movimiento extraño por parte de las hermanas Loud que percibieron el perfume.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos pasadas la media noche bastaron para escuchar por primeros gemidos por parte de Luna, seguido por Luan , no obstante, la primera en salir de su cuarto fue Leni, quien con su pequeña bata de dormir se dirigía al cuarto de su hermano a cumplir con lo que su subconsciente envenenado con la feromona.

Lisa se apresuró al cuarto de su hermano, para explicarle rápidamente la situación que iba a suceder, mientras Leni se acercaba de a poco con un pequeño paso de tortuga al cuarto de Lincoln, quien repentinamente se levantó, producto de su dedo meñique que mojó con su propia saliva y por ende, introducirlo en su oreja para que pueda reaccionar más rápido.

—¿! Por qué haces eso Lisa!? — Son las doce de la noche.

—Leni te viene a buscar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Larga historia, te explico todo en la mañana.

— ¿Y qué quiere de mí?

—Su subconsciente quiere repetir aquella noche que tuviste en este lugar.

— ¿Sexo?

—Exacto.

Lincoln al tomar con tranquilidad la noticia por parte de Lisa, notó que su hermana se encontraba en la puerta, esta vez con una pequeña voz jadeante, reconocible cuando cualquier persona está bajo la alteración del efecto.

Sin dar más molestias, la pequeña científica se retiró del lugar, mientras Leni se empezó a quitar su bata, quedando únicamente en ropa interior, lo cual no se pudo apreciar más debido a que se cerró con seguro la puerta, pero con una pequeña nano cámara espía que desarrolló en la escuela para poder recopilar todos los comportamientos que implementarían tanto Luan, Luna, Leni, Lynn y posiblemente Lucy, quien era la próxima víctima en los planes de Lincoln.

Llegada a su cuarto, Lisa encendió su tableta electrónica, para poder observar en acción a sus hermanos entrar en contacto carnal , para valorar la actitud tanto de Lincoln como de Leni , quienes estaban sumergidos en un gran éxtasis de placer, como se notaron en la pantalla de aproximadamente ocho pulgadas, sin descuidar a Luna y Luan, quienes empezaron a gemir con mayor fuerza , pero desapercibidos por toda la familia, quienes se encontraban en un profundo sueño, desde Lori, quien se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche realizando video llamadas, hasta Lily, soñolienta por el largo día de aventuras de una bebe de apenas quince meses de existencia.

—Esto se puso… interesante — con una sonrisa explícitamente excitante, Lisa expresaba su intención de seguir viendo a sus hermanos en pleno acto sexual, lo cual, mediante una pequeña libreta de color negra, describía en términos científicos a la adolescente de dieciséis años encima de su hermano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Día uno de mi investigación._

 _Aproximadamente, a las dos de la mañana, hora local, el efecto que desarrollé ha tomado otro rumbo, por decirlo así, en el cual mis hermanos Lincoln y Leni, están teniendo relaciones sexuales. El motivo del encuentro, que por cierto es ilegal, aunque, por sus rostros, se encuentran compartiendo un momento ameno, se da por los estragos que causo el "Efecto Hugh", el cual también lo use para mis propósitos eróticos con una persona del sexo opuesto, el cual fue guía escolar de mi hermano._

 _El sujeto de once años se encuentra en la parte posterior de los glúteos máximos de la segunda implicada, repitiendo el mismo movimiento, que consiste en introducir el miembro masculino a su aparato reproductor femenino, lo cual el ciclo se cumple con mayor rapidez conforme pasan los minutos, emanando fogosidad por parte de los dos sujetos, quienes practican el sexo a temprana edad._

 _Terminaré de escribir cuando terminen._

 _Lisa Loud._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Excitada y curiosa por lo que estaba observando, la chiquilla de cuatro años dejó de anotar en su libreta, con el motivo de que tanto Luna como Luan se levantaron de sus camas respectivamente, el cual Lisa tuvo que entrar en acción, llevándolas lentamente a su cuarto, para así se puedan recostar, mientras los gemidos que producía el encuentro incestuoso, retumbaba en los auriculares de Lisa.

Bajando a la cocina, para buscar un vaso con agua, vanamente encuentra al Sr. Loud, quien se degustaba un buen pedazo de pastel. Aquel momento, Lisa no tuvo más opción que apagar el pequeño aparato electrónico. Por ventaja, todo lo que se encontraban haciendo los hermanos, eran grabados por la pequeña cámara que instaló Lisa en el cuarto de Lincoln. Escondió su tableta debajo de su blusa para que su padre no levante sospecha de lo que estuvo haciendo.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a estas altas horas de la noche Lisa?

—Vine por un vaso de agua.

— ¿Sabes de donde provienen esos ruidos?

— ¿Qué ruidos?

—Una clase de pequeños gemidos.

—No, no he escuchado absolutamente nada.

—Creo que cada día estoy envejeciendo más…. – fue lo que dijo el Sr. Lynn Loud, mientras devoró una última cucharada de aquel postre, que aparentemente no le hacía ningún daño comer mucha azúcar a esa hora.

Lisa no contó en su planes que el Sr. Loud se encuentre despierto, por lo que tuvo que despistar de los ruidos que se encontraban haciendo sus hermanos, por lo que bajo cautela siguió a su padre , sacando nuevamente su tableta para "bajar el volumen" a los gemidos que se estaban escuchando , bajo el sistema silencio, denominado "NNH" o Not Noising House, instalado en el hogar de la familia tiempo atrás , principalmente para que ella no tengan problemas con sus trabajos y proyectos por el gran estruendo diario que debía de aguantar por parte de la familia.

El sistema fue instalado, combinado con el sueño que volvió al cuerpo del Sr. Loud, quien ni se inmutó las anomalías que le estaban sucediendo a sus hijas, mucho menos del encuentro sexual que estuvieron protagonizando tanto Leni y Lincoln, producto de los experimentos de Lisa.

Con la tranquilidad que Leni salio de la habitación de Lincoln directamente a su cuarto, seguido del cese de ruidos extraños por parte de Luna, Luan y Lynn, la pequeña "tomboy" fue a su cuarto a revisar aquel video y sacar conclusiones de su experimento, que implicaba el incesto sin consentimiento por la feromona, no obstante, el subconsciente actuaba conforme a sus deseos, además de basarse en el antiguo adagio "La carne llama a la carne", Lisa no se preocupó por los aspectos morales en sus apuntes, y se basó absolutamente en la ciencia.

Finalmente, con la consigna de "exitosa" la primera noche, la cual observó una Leni completamente activa al momento de tener sus relaciones sexuales, tomando la iniciativa a un Lincoln que sólo se dejó llevar por las actitudes de su hermana, lo cual esta hipótesis era canónica por el efecto que aún estaba presente en su organismo. Con la libreta negra cerrada, la tableta electrónica apagada y los implicados en el experimento dormidos, Lisa, con su tradicional pijama de color verde, colocó sus anteojos en su mesita de noche, con lo que el sueño la venció por completo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Lincoln se levantó de su cama aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana, con un pequeño letargo, producto de la agitada noche que tuvo nuevamente con su hermana, además en su mente tenía la idea de tener la misma experiencia vivida la noche anterior, esta vez con su hermana Lucy, quien misteriosamente apareció en el cuarto del joven Loud, tomándolo por sorpresa.

— ¿La próxima vez puedes avisar que estas aquí?

—Perdón, Linc. ¿Estarás presente hoy?

—Por supuesto Lucy, no me perderé tu concurso semanal.

—Gracias Lincoln, es gratificante sentir tu presencia.

—Por mí, vas a sentir más que eso.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Esto — Lincoln fue preciso al rosearse el perfume, mientras Lucy, quien no sabía absolutamente nada de la feromona, fue otra de las hermanas Loud que cayó bajo la trampa de Lincoln, lo que de un momento a otro, como en las demás, la pequeña niña aficionada a las cosas góticas, sintió afecto "especial" a su hermano, abrazándolo de manera sexual, a pesar de estar en ropa interior, esto bajo la vista de Lisa, quien se levantó para ir al baño.

Con una sonrisa especial de Lisa a Lincoln, quien la alcanzó a observar, se sabía que otra víctima iba a caer en los deseos carnales de Lincoln y sucesivamente, los experimentos de Lisa, lo cual esta investigación la denominó "Loudcest Angainst All Odds", nombre razonable para unos estudios arriesgados a base de incesto.

Pasó la primera fase del "Efecto Hugh" para Lucy, la cual retomó su conocimiento, se dirigió a su cuarto, tomó su mochila y partió rumbo a la escuela, sin siquiera desayunar, al igual que Leni, quien fue la primera en bañarse, debido a que se levantó completamente sudada y con un elemento viscoso de color blanco por su ropa interior, a lo que denominó "pegamento para pantis", sin imaginarse que ese residuo blanquinoso era el semen de su propio hermano, a pesar de que en su memoria no estaba recuerdo alguno de la última madrugada.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Un desayuno apresurado por parte de toda la familia, fue suficiente para dar la orden de salida por parte de todos los Loud a cumplir sus labores y quehaceres cotidianos, los padres en sus respectivos empleos y los hijos en la colegio y escuela en su debido orden, desde Lori hasta Lisa, a excepción de Lily, quien quedaba en una guardería a pocas cuadras de la casa Loud.

Lincoln tuvo como siempre un encuentro con su mejor amigo, Clyde a medio camino, donde compartieron nuevamente su experiencia por parte del pequeño afroamericano, quien describió la experiencia como "única "con Haiku, la cual lo estaba esperando en las afueras del portón de la escuela para recibirlo con un cálido abrazo, a pesar de las condiciones de no acordarse del día anterior, el afecto fue notable por parte de los dos, quienes se despidieron mutuamente para continuar con sus clases.

Por los pasillos caminaba Di Martino con su habitual escote, zapatos bajos y un peinado sumamente arreglado, formula que enamoraba a más de uno en todo el recinto estudiantil, inclusive al pequeño Lincoln Loud, quien le susurró a Clyde que en los próximos días iba a realizar su "jugada maestra", llevando la feromona a la escuela para que Di Martino percibiera el olor.

Clyde pensó que esa idea era algo riesgosa, por el hecho que en el curso cualquier persona pudiera percibir aquel olor, pues le recomendó a su fiel amigo que lo hiciera a la hora de la salida de clases, cuestión que Lincoln se puso a razonar por ciertos instantes, mientras la maestra impartía las respectivas clases de Matemáticas.

Varias intrigas pasaron por la mente de Lincoln, sin dejar de atender las clases, desde los comportamientos extraños que han tenido sus hermanas en estos últimos días, la actitud tan amable que ha tomado Lisa conforme este proyecto, sin nombrar la hora que le iba a tomar efecto a Lucy, puesto que deseaba que las clases se terminaran lo más antes posible y que no sucediera lo mismo que sucedió con Lynn, que derivó a sospechas de algunas personas, pero sin pasar a mayores.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El reloj dio las tres de la tarde, sonó la campana y ni bien se despidió de Di Martino y Clyde, Lincoln a precipitada carrera se encaminó al Club de Poesía, para revisar por última vez el poema que iba a recitar Lucy antes de exponer su poema, que estuvo escribiendo durante toda la semana, tomando como referencia su familia.

Tiempo era lo menos se debía de perder, en cualquier momento la tercera fase del efecto podría tomar efecto, al menos eso tomó en cuenta Lincoln, quien siguió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, con la consigna de llegar a tiempo y que no suceda el acontecimiento del día anterior respecto al efecto que se activó antes de tiempo con Lynn.

Al llegar al sitio, Lucy se notó tranquila, tambaleándose de un lado para el otro con su pequeña libreta de color negra junto a un pequeño bolígrafo, con una pequeña calavera pegada en la parte superior del esfero, en alusión a sus gustos, aunque con la curiosidad de la pluma estar cargada de tinta color rosa, algo extraño para el punto de vista de Lincoln.

— ¿Estas Lista?

—Por supuesto, ven, acompáñame, deseo que me ayudes con algo.

— ¿Con que cosa?

—No preguntes, solo sígueme.

Detrás del local, se encontraba una caseta de cemento y tejas de zinc de tres por tres en sus dimensiones, el cual era considerado un sitio de concentración para todo aquel que deseaba escribir sus relatos a "ultima hora", lo cual resultó ser muy extraño para Lincoln, puesto que Lucy ya tenía su poema totalmente listo, incluso la noche anterior le demostró la hoja entera del poema dedicado a la familia.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí Lucy?

— ¡Algo que debemos hacer para mi nuevo poema!

— ¿Qué me tratas de decir?

— ¡Quiero que me hagas completamente tuya, Lincoln!

Lincoln se dio cuenta que la tercera fase del efecto ya estaba tomando toda su forma, no obstante, no se pudo percatar por completo debido a que siempre la pequeña gótica tiene completamente ocultos sus ojos, además de la voz no reconocerle por su forma de hablar en todo el tiempo que ha interactuado con Lincoln, sin contar su forma natural de actuar, incluso con la feromona activa, nunca se imaginó que su hermana ya estaba en el trance del "Efecto Hugh".

Lucy, quien tomó la iniciativa con su hermano, bajó lentamente la bragueta de su hermano, para poder extraer su miembro viril, el cual poco a poco empezó a endurecerse por la forma en que su hermana estaba frotándolo, de arriba para debajo con una rapidez que para tan solo una niña de ocho años, parecía una completa profesional en la materia de excitar a un hombre. Con el pene de Lincoln completamente erecto, frotarlo fue un arte para Lucy, quien no se detuvo, hasta con su pequeña boca introducirlo y empezar a succionar y lamer, excitando a su hermano, quien acariciaba el cabello de su hermana con sus dos manos, hasta formarle un moño, lo cual al alzar su flequillo, se notaron los ojos completamente rojizos, normal cuando una persona está bajo los estragos del "Efecto".

Lucy siguió realizando el trabajo manual y bucal en el aparato reproductor de Lincoln, completamente excitado, se volvía cada vez más loco, gimiendo por la velocidad tomada por su pequeña hermana, tomando una velocidad relativa contorno pasaban los segundos, lo cual seguía mamando y lamiendo con mayor celeridad, hasta cierto punto, extraer el primer lote de semen de Lincoln, quien no aguantó la manía de Lucy, la cual disfrutó en cada gota la secreción de su hermano, bebiéndola como si fuera un refresco común y corriente.

Lincoln trataba de descansar un poco, mientras Lucy siguió realizando trabajos manuales en el pene de Lincoln, no conforme lo que hizo la primera vez, decidió seguir, con el pretexto que necesitaba inspiración para el nuevo poema que deseaba escribir. Bajo un insoportable calor que soportaban los chicos, siguieron con sus actos carnales, que en seguido Lucy, quien no aguantó más la situación de ser penetrada por Lincoln.

— ¡Primero déjame escribir algo!

— ¿Qué vas a escribir?

—Un poema erótico.

— ¿Sabes escribir eso?

—Eso y mucho más….

Acto seguido, Lincoln alzó el pequeño vestido de Lucy, la cual se bajó completamente su calzón, no obstante, bajo un beso francés en el insaciable calor de sus cuerpos, Lincoln introdujo despacio y sin mucha fuerza su pene en la pequeña vagina de la pequeña gótica, quien no aguantó en un principio el tamaño del miembro viril de su hermano, no obstante, con gemidos y algunas lágrimas, pidió a gritos que siga a pesar de su pequeño dolor.

Con una mano escribía aquel poema que necesitaba inspiración y con la otra sostenía su glúteo derecho para que Lincoln pueda tener mayor facilidad, introduciendo poco a poco la velocidad que según ella, la hacía escribir "maravillas" mientras su hermano aumentaba la velocidad. Los gemidos se escuchaban, y aunque muchas personas ya estaban llegando al lugar, el terreno era completamente baldío, ya que aquella caseta quedaba a aproximadamente doscientos metros del "Club de Poesía".

Lincoln recordó lo que hizo con Leni la noche anterior, con la ventaja que Lucy era más liviana, el joven Loud la pudo alzar para abrirla de piernas y seguir con la acción, mientras Lucy se acomodó en la pared izquierda de la caseta para seguir escribiendo su poema. "A mayor rapidez, mayor la inspiración", entre gemidos repetía eso Lucy, quien se notaba completamente excitada por lo que estaba realizando con su hermano, aunque para suerte de él, no se iba a acordar absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con los dos hermanos en el clímax completo, Lincoln decidió sacar su pene, siendo un poco brusco, introduciéndole su "pequeño amigo" en la boca de Lucy para que esta pueda terminar de beber el segundo lote de semen que tenía dispuesto para ella, cuestión que ella sin pensar dos veces, bebió completamente la sustancia blanquecina que secretó del pene de su hermano.

Con el poema completamente terminado y la feromona, cuyo efecto estaba desapareciendo, el objetivo tanto para Lincoln como para Lucy estaban cumplidos, por un lado, el deseo sexual de un pequeño precoz de once años, quien también después de todo, el efecto lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, mientras Lucy consiguió escribir su poema erótico, para que el público sepa que una niña de ocho años escribe más que solo poemas dedicados a la familia o temas parecidos.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Luego de limpiarse en una regadera cerca del lugar, los hermanos entraron al sitio, el cual se encontraba completamente copado por los demás integrantes del club, quienes estaban ansiosos de escuchar más poemas respecto al erotismo en general, pues la mayoría de los integrantes eran jóvenes en plena etapa de la pubertad , menores a dieciséis años , lo cual la última en ingresar al pequeño escenario de madera de roble , fue Lucy Loud , que con un pequeño altoparlante fue recibida entre pocos aplausos de un público , en cual fue en un principio un poco acérrimo respecto a la expositora.

Lincoln estaba seguro que iba a ganar, pues antes de regresar al local, leyó toda la trama del poema, resultando una completa maravilla tanto gramatical como estructural para solo tener ocho años, siendo así , Lucy se sentó en aquel banquillo para poder exponer su pequeño poema, escrito en el acto carnal con su hermano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" _Ven no tengas miedo_

 _hurga en mi cuerpo, hazme tuya_

 _sacia en mí, tu sed de amar,_

 _sube despacio y moja mis orillas_

 _que latentes van hasta tu boca_

 _siente el temblor de mis entrañas_

 _que piden a gritos me vuelvas loca."_

" _No te detengas, baja despacio_

 _sigue fundido entre mis abrazos_

 _ahora liba mi aroma de mujer_

 _hazme estallar de placer_

 _hazme gritar como nunca_

 _déjame ahogarme en tu ser."_

" _En tu ser, me cautivas hasta desfallecer_

 _tus mieles del amor me hacen volver a nacer_

 _tu pecho desnudo me cautiva_

 _tus labios y tu fuerza una llama en mi palpita_

 _te siento, vuelo en un placer definido_

 _deseo palpitarte más, aunque lo nuestro sea prohibido"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un fuerte estruendo, comandado por fuertes aplausos se escucharon en todo el lugar, dado así por decisión unánime la ganadora de la semana a Lucy, quien con un poema de aproximadamente veinte minutos de inspiración junto a su hermano, ganó contra todo pronóstico, con público en contra y un tema que quizás sea algo incómodo para una niña, pero lo supo desenvolver de una excelente forma, aunque no se acuerde de como obtuvo la inspiración para escribir aquel poema.

Lincoln no resistió la emoción y la cargo de hombros a su pequeña hermana, algo cansada por el trajín del día de hoy y optaron por retirarse a la residencia Loud, en medio de la algarabía del público, los cuales se retiraron complacidos por los veinte poemas que fueron recitados en aproximadamente una hora y media que duró el programa de la semana.

 _ **Es el capítulo más extenso que he hecho, y pienso que seguiré así por el grado de importancia que le he tomado a el experimento de Lisa, sin contar la próxima víctima de Lincoln y unas sorpresas más que me he tomado la molestia de anotar mientras he recorrido del trabajo a mi hogar, pues creo que la historia debe tener un final algo lógico, puesto que no se si agregarle de cuatro a ocho capítulos más, todo depende de mi imaginación.**_

 _ **Les sugiero una canción que escuchen por el cual es mi nombre de escritor, Tony Presidio de Vico C, es una rap latino de los años noventa, pero es muy bueno, anima la mente, a pesar de hablar solo de cosas bajas de nuestra sociedad. Gracias, hasta una próxima.**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


	8. La Apuesta

**Capitulo VIII : "La apuesta"**

 _ **Buenas con todos los lectores, primero mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme ausentado de la escritura de fics debido a los estudios y al trabajo, sé que no soy bueno, pero hago el mejor esfuerzo para que ustedes tengan un relato decente, con ello han sido más de dos meses desde que publique un capítulo de "Efecto Hugh", con ello les agradezco por haberme tenido bastante paciencia, en sí, he prometido escribir más, para seguir siendo ,mejor y asi ustedes tengan aunque sea un medio de lectura el cual mi mente está compuesta.**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

 _ **Antes de que lean la historia, debo agradecerles a todos mis compañeros y colegas del fandom latino que me ayudaron con un concurso que hice hace días y que ha llegado a su recta final, muchas gracias con todos, y deseo seguir escribiendo para ustedes.**_

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes de interpretar mi poema, Lincoln? — con un rostro pronunciando un dolor de cabeza- preguntó Lucy, por el motivo de no recordar absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió antes de recitar su poema, recordando que esos versos fueron escritos en el tercer proceso del efecto.

—Me pediste ayuda para ese poema, y te apoyé como buen hermano que debo de ser— respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción después de lo ocurrido.

A pesar de la gratificante victoria de la semana por su gran poema al puro estilo erótico, Lucy no podía recordar lo sucedido, pues su cuerpo emanaba un olor a sudor y sus bragas goteaba una porción de líquido blanquinoso , lo que no pudo reconocerlo, puesto que decidió olvidar su intriga respecto a lo que sucedió. Por su parte, Lincoln, quien la cargaba de hombros, sentía alrededor de su cuello una especie de humedad, por lo que tuvo que acomodarse cada cierto tiempo a su hermana para que no recorra tanto ese líquido blanquinoso que él sabía perfectamente lo que era.

El sol empezó a esconderse, pues debían de darse prisa antes de que se enciendan las iluminarias de la ciudad, dada que la regla impuesta por el Sr. Lynn era clara y precisa.

" _Todo Loud que regrese después de que se enciendan las luces de la ciudad, no podrá salir por un mes, sin excepciones"_

—Sujétate Lucy, porque vamos a acelerar el paso— preparando sus piernas para la corrida que iba a dar, le advirtió a su hermana que debía de agarrarse de su cuello para que no bese el suelo.

—Estoy lista, Linc— suspiró más fuerte de lo común por el simple hecho que su hermano agarro la parte de sus pantorrillas, para estar seguros y por ende "agarrar vuelo" y salir a precipitada carrera.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Lincoln tuvo la gentileza de bajar a su hermana, absolutamente cansada en el frio césped de su hogar, aglomerado por el resto de los Loud, a los que les faltaba las cosas, excepto la alegría y discusiones como en toda familia. Se sentía un ambienta familiar en toda la casa, puesto que mientras Lucy se dirigió a su recámara que comparte junto a Lynn con el propósito de buscar nueva muda de ropa para en si poder bañarse luego de una jornada maratónica.

Todo lucía normal en la casa, ni un solo rastro de anomalías sucedidas noches anteriores en la residencia Loud.

—¡Lincoln! ¿Me puedes ayudar en algo? — se escuchó voz dulce de Leni, quien se encontraba resolviendo un pequeño enigma nocturno.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Ayúdame a resolver este rompecabezas que me regalo mamá, está muy difícil.

—Leni, solo tiene 24 piezas.

—Lo sé, pero no sé cómo resolver, es más difícil de lo que pensé….

—De acuerdo.

Se tomó menos de cinco minutos para resolver el puzle que Leni deseaba despachar en la pequeña mesa de su hermana menor, Lily.

—¡Terminamos! ¡Lo hicimos, Leni! — Lincoln quiso celebrar la "victoria" con un fuerte abrazo, pero en sus ojos ya no se notaron el color rojo turbio, con el que se caracterizaba el efecto

Esta vez Lincoln no sintió placer al ver tales ojos de su hermana que al parecer ya no tenía esa necesidad sexual , por su mente recorría un profundo estrago, una especie de culpa por tener a varias de sus hermanas bajo esta "arma química", como consideró Lisa días atrás al tener el efecto retroactivo listo para la acción en cuanto el pequeño vástago esté listo para parar con esta contravención que poco a poco lo consumía.

—¿Qué tienes Lincoln? ¿Tienes fiebre? — preguntó un poco preocupada Leni al ver a su hermano sudar exageradamente , pregunta que fue respondida por su hermano con una rotunda negación, no quiso dar explicaciones sobre el pequeño contratiempo que tuvo aproximadamente diez segundos y decidió subir a su recámara.

Pasos iban y venían, pues el pasillo del segundo piso era un completo boulevard por parte de las hermanas, quienes se estaban preparando para los jueves de secretos, incluyendo a Lucy que recientemente salía de la ducha luego de un día agotador que apenas podía acordarse de varios deslices momentáneos de una tarde agitada. Una pequeña discusión pudo escucharse a pocos metros del punto donde a paso lento Lincoln se dirigía a su cuarto, precisamente en el cuarto de Lisa donde ocurría el conflicto, por parte de las gemelas que le con impotencia empezaron a reclamarle a su hermana menor.

El joven albino, ni loco, mucho menos cuerdo, optó por escabullirse en medio del cuarto, justamente detrás de una gran caja que remarcaba "experimentos fallidos", en lo que para su sorpresa escuchó el nombre "Hugh", aunque no quería levantar sospechas, quiso seguir escuchando toda la polémica, al parecer las gemelas no estaban de acuerdo con la artimaña que hizo Lisa para "conquistar" a Hugh.

—¡Sexo no estaba en la apuesta Lisa, solo era un beso, nada de sexo, pasaste la raya! — enojada, Lola no tenía más reacción que el asombro e ira al ver las fotos que reveló Lisa en aquella aventura que utilizó a Lincoln para poder lograr su objetivo.

Con su inigualable gesto malévolo, Lisa cumplió con lo que le pidió Lola tiempo atrás, aunque la pequeña princesa estaba completamente molesta por lo que sucedió, usando completamente la ciencia para poderse inclusive acostarse a lo que lo consideraban las Louds como "El Hombre Perfecto".

Con el seguir de la conversación, al parecer Lisa les relató a ellas lo que sucedió aquel día debido a una pequeña apuesta que cargaba en si hace un tiempo atrás , cosa que la pequeña genio, bajo sus antivalores que siempre fueron la envidia, la codicia y ego de ser superior , aceptó la apuesta de las gemelas.

—¿Qué apuesta? — se entrometió Lincoln, sin saber de lo que estaban hablando las chicas.

Un silencio profundo se escuchó en el cuarto donde se ejercía la reunión tensa entre las hermanas, lo cual Lincoln quiso saber que se ocultaba entre ellas. Pocos segundos después, con la conciencia completamente desahuciada de tantas mentiras, Lana fue la primera en hablar acerca de esta apuesta que arrastró con la fabricación de la feromona llamada "Efecto Hugh"

-O-O-O-O-O-

—¡Hugh es tan hermoso! — repitió varias veces Lola mientras peinaba a su muñeca los tersos cabellos rubios que rodeaban los cueros cabelludos plastificados de ese juguete, Lana por su parte apenas escuchó aquel nombre por parte de su hermana, empezó a dibujar su rostro en el lodo que estaba jugando.

Lisa, por su parte, con autorización de las gemelas, buscaba residuos biológicos de Brincos del lado de Lana para poder estudiarlos, con ayuda de un guante, pinzas y música interpretada por Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart en su reproductor musical.

De pronto, Lola, incisiva, imaginó las posibilidades superficiales de cuál hermana Loud sería la mejor opción para el apuesto tutor en un futuro, la cual Lisa simplemente bajo un poco el volumen a su música para seguir de cerca la conversación que mantenían las gemelas. Lana era la de las preguntas, y por supuesto, Lola, con su tono sarcástico, la que respondió.

—¿Lori dejaría a Bobby por Hugh?- preguntó Lana.

—Lori es muy zorra, estaría con ambos, pero Hugh no merece eso, él es puro.

—¿Qué tal Leni?

—Se aburriría de su estupidez, aunque se acostaría con ella todos los días, aun así, merece alguien más inteligente.

—¿Luna?

—Mucho ruido será una tortura para él, además, tiene quince años y creo que yo tengo más culo que ella.

Y así continuaron con las preguntas hasta llegar a Lisa, quien estuvo atenta a lo que digan acerca de ella.

—¿Qué te parece "Señorita Ciencia"?

—Jaja, no me hagas reír, una pequeña pedante, egocéntrica, además de ser una máquina de baba, más bien hubieras dicho "Señorita Saliva", sería lo peor para persona tan perfecta como Hugh.

—¿Ah shi?- la reacción de Lisa fue rápida y concisa, dejando a un lado su equipo de recoger desechos, quitándose los lentes para que pueda denotarse la furia que llevaba consigo mismo luego de aquellas fuertes palabras que Lola tuvo el descaro de decirlo en alta voz.

—¿Qué tiene de simpática una niña de cuatro años que ni siquiera se peina?- respondió Lola con la misma tónica que Lisa empezó a replicar.

—¡Mucho! ¡La cienshia está de mi lado, tu no shabes de lo que soy capash!

—¿Tu, Lisa Loud? O como debería llamarte, saliva andante.

—¿Qué quieresh perder? —Lisa, con su cara de sadismo que siempre se la pudo caracterizar al momento de querer cualquier cosa a como dé lugar— ¡Vamos, dime que te pruebe para demostrarte que puedo conquishtar a cualquier espécimen masculino, más aun si es Hugh! —

—¿Quieres apostar? — con una sonrisa sarcástica, aceptó la propuesta de su hermana — Trae una fotografía de Hugh besándote aunque sea en la mejilla, si no lo haces, deberás ser mi esclava científica durante una semana entera — concluyó.

—¡Je! ¿Y shi yo gano? — su rostro insaciable de victoria denotó que quería ganar esta contienda a las gemelas a toda costa.

—Bueno, si tú ganas, seremos tus sirvientes personales para todos tus experimentos durante una semana, además de ayudarte con tus "fecaxmentos", te daré dos semanas para que pueda tu cerebro de delfín recopilar información — culminó firme.

—¿Estas segura de esto Lola? Lisa cuando quiere, se propone a todo lo que está a su paso — preocupada le susurró al oído a Lola, mientras aquella chiquilla empezó a extender su mano para ver si su hermana era capaz de lograr para las posibilidades de realizar eso su hermana eran nulas.

—¡Trato hecho! — Lisa apretujó su mano, Lola confiada que iba a ganar, mientras tanto Lana, preocupada, de acuerdo con sus hipótesis que su hermana lograría lo imposible, decidió simplemente retirarse del lugar junto a Charles para poder jugar en el lodo en las afueras de la residencia Loud.

Sin más que decir, Lisa a precipitada carrera llegó a su cuarto, sin hacer ruido alguno, respecto a Lily, quien se encontraba profundamente dormida, comenzó a recopilar ideas acerca de cómo conquistar a una persona del sexo opuesto, desde regalos y cosas banales hasta el más ínfero acto de amor , que era el punto cumbre en las relaciones amorosas cotidianas. La pequeña genio se dio cuenta que todo estaba en su contra, desde su corta edad de cuatro años, hasta su pesimismo por su apariencia, con un monótono suéter cuello de tortuga, pantalones exageradamente acampanados y unos pequeños zapatos de cuero, sin contar su cabello alborotado, sus agigantados lentes que cubrían el cincuenta por ciento de su rostro.

Sus objetivos eran claros, desde una feromona que atrape desesperadamente a cualquier persona, sea masculino o femenino, que mediante vía nasal respiren una feromona y quedar completamente en su poder por un lapso de veinticuatro horas sin opción a proceso retroactivo, hasta una fórmula para que su metabolismo acelere cuatro mil veces el proceso normal, envejeciendo hasta quince años con solo aplicar un poco de aquel experimento.

Lisa tuvo todos los elementos para poder realizar aquella hazaña, por desgracia le faltaba un reactivo tan poderoso que pueda reaccionar con los demás químicos que se encontraban en su tabla de valencias, tanto en la feromona como en el experimento envejecedor, fueron muchos compuestos con los que la pequeña hizo las fisiones respectivas, pero todo terminaban en pequeñas explosiones que hacían levantar a Lily de su viaje con Morfeo.

Empezaron a pasar los segundos, minutos e incluso horas, puesto que Lisa inició la operación "Hugh" no tenía efecto alguno, pero Lisa no se rindió, puesto que pasaron tres días para que de un simple pensamiento ilógico, resultara ser el reactivo clave para poder finiquitar la formula.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

—¡Eureka! — fue la expresión de Lisa al encontrar la ecuación, por ende la idea correcta para resolver el enigma que la tuvo agobiada por aquel efecto que deseaba desarrollar para que cualquier persona del sexo opuesto se engrupa completamente de la persona que desee.

Lo único que necesitaba era el sudor de una persona que su cuerpo sea puro, en este caso, Hugh era la persona indicada, aunque ni siquiera conocía el hogar del tutor, a excepción de su hermano Lincoln, quien se iba a convertir en su ayudante temporal y seguir con el proyecto, puesto que el único objetivo de estas redadas científicas era demostrarle a Lola que si podía ganar apuestas, mucho más si se daban de "voluntarios" a sus experimentos de carácter descabellados.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lincoln era la única persona quien podía contar de este experimento que era de rango "clasificado" por la importancia de que las gemelas no sepan de la artimaña que estaba armando, mientras Lola cada día esperaba aquella foto, se burlaba de su hermana, quien cada día el desarrollo del efecto tomaba sus estragos en Lisa, desde bolsas en sus ojos, que formaban orejeras, hasta cansancio.

Lincoln, por su parte, aceptó en ayudar en este aspecto a Lisa, sin pensar que aquella tarde, en la que trajo un pañuelo mojado con el sudor de Hugh, producto de haber jugado fútbol con los jóvenes adultos de la comarca de su universidad.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Lincoln se quedó impactado por la historia que se había formado a partir de una simple apuesta, aunque en los términos, el sexo no estaba permitido debido a la envidia que sentía a su hermana que hizo lo que ella no pudo, desde darle un beso hasta tener relaciones sexuales forzadas a uno de los jóvenes más apuestos de la ciudad de Royal Woods.

Lincoln, meditando un poco las cosas, se dio cuenta que su hermana lo utilizó desde un principio por la precaución de que la feromona pudiera provocar inclusive la muerte, a lo que el joven albino tuvo una iracunda reacción.

—¿Me usaste como conejillo de indias? ¿Y todo por una mugrosa apuesta entre niñas? — un furibundo Lincoln despertó del amansamiento, replicando y culpando a su pequeña hermana de haber provocado todo este embrollo, en lo cual, desde relaciones incestuosas producto de la feromona que tanto el portador como la víctima se volvían con el pasar de los días adictos al sexo, rompiendo todos las hipótesis de Lisa que el efecto no iba a tener efectos secundarios.

—Tu quisiste fornicar con Di Martino, yo solo te di la herramienta necesaria — fue firme retirando toda culpa en su contra por el experimento que poco a poco estaba consumiendo a cuatro hermanas y recientemente a Lucy – ¡Me libro de todo pecado! – nuevamente salió en su defensa, sin nada más que decir.

Lincoln, sin decir ya ni una sola palabra, como fantasma empezó a abandonar el sitio, retirando también a Lola del lugar, por la debida razón de que quería con todas sus fuerzas golpear a Lisa. Lana por su parte, desapareció del sitio sin nada más que decir, concluyendo que la apuesta había finalizado, "La Máquina de Saliva", como la llamaba Lola fue la vencedora de la contienda, dejando así en claro que las gemelas debía de servir durante una semana a su hermana menor, sin contar los experimentos con heces fecales que debe de contribuir Lola.

—¡Pagarás por esto Lisa Loud! — con furia ciega, a regañadientes e indignada por lo que vio, bajo la fuerza se retiró del sitio, con la confianza que iba a tomar venganza. Lincoln dejó encerrada a su hermana en su respectiva habitación, para finalmente dirigirse a su cuarto de aproximadamente seis por seis metros cuadrados.

En su gaveta, bajo un compartimiento secreto se encontró con apenas una pequeña botella de la feromona, por esta ocasión se le esfumaron todas las ganas de tener relaciones sexuales bajo el efecto de la feromona como lo hizo en ocasiones anteriores, quizás por la decaída de ánimo que tuvo al enterarse, que a pesar de que su principal plan era tener relaciones sexuales con la profesora más "aventajada" de la escuela, su conciencia lo replicaba en son de sentirse como idiota al haber sido un completo conejillo de indias en los experimentos de su hermana menor, lamentablemente por una apuesta con el afán de ser mejor una que otra.

Sus recuerdos empezaron a sentir en su cama, desde aquella noche que inició todo con el efecto vertido en Leni, hasta pocas horas que tuvo relaciones con Lucy, sus niveles de satisfacción sexual empezaron a disminuir sin razón algunas, hasta eso, Lisa hizo presencia para explicarle dos cosas en aquel cuarto, situación que enfureció a Lincoln, puesto que su hermana tuvo que calmarlo con un pequeño sedante y que no sucedan mayores problemas de lo que habían entre ellos dos.

—¿Me podriash escuchar por favor? — preguntó amable Lisa, haciendo referencia a una pequeña botella del "antídoto" que elaboró días atrás luego del encuentro con Hugh, en razón de haber conquistado la prueba impuesta por Lola, quien tiene que cumplir junto a Lana una condena de toda una semana completa como sus asistentes personales obligadas.

Lincoln no quiso saber absolutamente nada de su hermana, aunque el sedante lo obligaba a hacer lo contrario, no tuvo más salida que escuchar las palabras de Lisa. Esta por su parte, bajo unas ecuaciones y argumentos explicó sobre su antídoto que inyectó a todas las hermanas, incluido a su hermano, para que todo aquellas experiencias y secuelas del efecto desaparezcan completamente, experimentando sentimientos como la culpa y traición por lo sucedido.

—Y para que eshto no vuelva a susheder, vendí los lotes de "Efecto Hugh" como material tóshico y la formula la eliminé de mi shistema de datos— fue firme Lisa al aclarar tales cosas mientras Lincoln debatía entre la atención y el sueño, producto de la inyección que le propino su hermana antes de darle a puño limpio una lección.

Finalmente, Lisa confiada que Lincoln utilizó su ultimo frasco en Lucy, decidió dar un último vistazo a su cuarto de su hermano para afirmar que esto llegaba a su final , sin lograr el objetivo de tener una tarde o inclusive noche lujuriosa con la profesora Di Martino. Bajo el abandono de la pequeña Loud del cuarto, el joven albino entró en un rotundo sueño por el efecto del sedante que duraba aproximadamente treinta minutos, con una hipotética victoria de Lisa, ganándoles en una simple apuesta a las gemelas y usando como experimento a varios de sus hermanos.

—¿Qué es esto? — con tono predecible, Lisa encontró la última botella del efecto en aquel compartimiento secreto

La pequeña Lisa abandonó el cuarto para echar ese último lote en el escusado, sin dejar rastro alguno de su aparición en ese sitio. Lincoln, moribundo, moría de sueño en el piso de su recámara, de repente, pudo apreciar una pequeña sombra con un adorno en su cabeza, junto a ella, otra sombra del mismo tamaño, con la diferencia de llevar una gran gorra, no pudo apreciar más, solo sentir sus manos, el sueño le ganó la batalla a Lincoln sin descubrir aquellas sombras misteriosas que aparecieron de la nada en su cuarto.

-O-O-O-O-O-

—¡Despierta! — un escupitajo fue lo que sintió Lincoln junto con aquel grito que lo hizo despertar al instante.

—¿Dónde estoy? — tuvo esa interrogante al despertar el símbolo del albinismo de los Loud.

-En nuestro cuarto, querido hermano- Lola le dio la bienvenida junto a Lana, quien le escupió la cara varias veces para que pueda despertar del efecto de la droga que le aplicó Lisa. Lincoln tuvo que recuperar el conocimiento para ver de lo que quería su hermana, porque cuando actúa de buena manera con los demás, es por el simple hecho que desea hacer algo para su beneficio.

Lola aceptó que su único objetivo era vengarse de Lisa por tal maniobra vil y sucia, usando la ciencia a su favor, además de usar a media familia para su experimento y así poder ganar la apuesta, queriendo contar con la ayuda de Lincoln, debido a que también fue parte de esta trinca científica, en el que resultó ganador por tener acciones lujuriosas con sus hermanas, pero perdedor en el aspecto de no haber tenido la oportunidad de tener relaciones íntimas con Di Martino.

Luego de pensarlo bien, debía de tener un excelente plan para hacerle una jugada que le duela a la "señorita genio", desde su estructura hasta la forma en que se lo iba a ejercer, sin embargo, tanto a Lana como a Lola no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada.

—Lola, ¿Mañana es viernes, no?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Es reunión de padres de familia, ¿Cierto?

—Al grano, Lincoln.

—¡Tengo un plan!

—¿Ah sí? Cuéntanos, ¿Cuál es?

—Acérquense, se los explicaré….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— ¡Wow, eso es macabramente elegante, hay que hacerlo! — alentando Lola al plan de Lincoln, mientras Lana con un puño en alto, decidieron seguirle la corriente a Lincoln para el día siguiente, susurrando el plan, debido a que Lisa siempre se encontraba monitoreando la casa, sin contar con los nanobots que rondan cada día los cuartos para revisar si una anomalía se encontraba en la residencia Loud.

Luego del encuentro nocturno entre los hermanos, optaron por irse a dormir, sin contar que la mayoría de la familia estaba en profundo contacto con su almohada, inclusive Lisa, la cual el cansancio le ganó la batalla luego de tan ajetreada noche. Lincoln al entrar a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se acostó también a descansar para un día que los tres lo llamaron "La Venganza".

-O-O-O-O-O-

La mañana rasgó el día viernes, pues era un día crucial tanto para las notas escolares de Lori, junto a la deuda personal que tenía pendiente con Lola, Lana y Lincoln en su respectivo orden, aunque el plan no podía iniciar sin un buen desayuno por parte de la gran familia que denotó alegría, al menos eso Lola demostró invitando a una fiesta de té a Lisa por aceptar la derrota que tuvo en la apuesta.

-Sin rencores Lis, me demostraste que la ciencia lo puede todo- con una grata sonrisa aceptó su derrota fingida, homenajeándola con una fiesta de té.

—Aceptaré tu invitación, después de todo, somos hermanas— concluyó Lisa, mientras desayunaba unos ricos panqueques hechos por el Sr. Lynn. Sin más que hablar, las hermanas se retiraron del sitio y dirigirse a "Vanzilla" para que Lori los lleve a la escuela a todos, desde Lisa hasta Leni, quien estudiaba en el mismo establecimiento que la hermana mayor de todos los Loud.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, luego de un arduo día de clases, todos los Loud llegaron exhaustos de tanto aprendizaje en sus respectivas aulas, en especial Lori, la cual estuvo consciente durante el almuerzo sobre las quejas que pudo ganarse en las últimas semanas por andar con el teléfono en horas de clases.

Por consiguiente, los señores Loud debían de abandonar la fortaleza, para ello pusieron a encargo a Leni, quien es la sucesión de Lori, aunque Leni era tan dulce que no ponía regla alguna, aun así, la casa siempre estuvo en orden cuando ella tenía el mando en situaciones en el cual Lori no puede ejercer su cargo de hermana mayor.

— ¡Cinco de la tarde, es hora del té! —fue el grito de Lola que retumbó en el pasillo al momento de retirarse los padres junto a Lori en aquella reunión de padres de familia en el establecimiento educativo, mientras cada hermana se dedicaba a hacer sus cosas, era el momento perfecto para llamar a Lisa a servirse el té juntos a sus hermanas, quienes la recibieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, invitándola a sentar al sitio indicado.

Lisa tomó asiento sin ninguna sospecha de que sus hermanas tramaban algo completamente diferente a lo estimado, aunque el plan consistía en ora cosa, las Loud se sirvieron el té para que su hermana no sospeche nada de lo que iba a suceder en pocos instantes. Luego de varios minutos, bajo un delicioso brebaje de manzanilla y mucha azúcar, seguida por galletas del anaquel de mamá, todo era sana convivencia para las chicas.

—Quiero disculparme con ustedes chicas, por todo…..-—fue lo poco que pudo decir Lisa al respecto.

—No te preocupes, todo olvidado después de esto— con una sonrisa y a regañadientes expresó Lola su satisfacción.

Pasaron treinta minutos desde que inicio la hora del té, lo que fue el momento exacto de que el plan entre en acción. Lana dejó soltar a Brincos para ensalivar la espalda del lugar donde estuvo sentada Lisa, sin dejarla mover de ese sitio, para así sostener sus brazos, atar sus brazos a la silla y ponerle una media en la boca para que no se escuche nada de lo que iba a suceder.

—Con nosotras no te disculpes, discúlpate con el…..— Lola presentó a Lincoln, quien entró sigilosamente al cuarto con el collar de control de personas que pudo arrebatarle tiempo atrás a su hermana, cerrando la puerta para que nadie sospeche de lo que iba a suceder en aquella habitación.

— ¿Recuerdas aquel día que me usaste para follar con Hugh? — bueno, es tiempo de devolverte el favor que me hiciste sufrir, esta vez, sin el "Efecto Hugh".

Lola por su parte, encendió el estéreo de su cuarto, más la música que estaba tocando Luna en ese momento, sin la presencia tanto de los padres como de Lori y Leni a la cabeza del control de los hermanos menores, el momento para una "venganza" era eficaz y precisa, para una niña de cuatro años, que después de todo, a manos de su hermano iba a pagar con el mismo propósito que hizo aquella feromona.

 _ **Solo diré, que el próximo capítulo será el último de "Efecto Hugh".**_

 _ **Gracias Totales.**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


	9. Venganza es un Plato que se Sirve Frío

**Capituló IX: "La Venganza es un Plato que se sirve Frío"**

 _ **Generalmente no digo esto, pero sí que me ha costado darle un final a este fic, dado que hay veces donde uno desea simplemente eliminar la historia y dar paso a una nueva. Pero, ¿De qué sirve hacer otra si te conoces que no la vas a terminar? Así que me propuse terminar las historias de debo, para darle paso a nuevas historias, con varias tónicas que les gusta al fandom , pero bueno, eso ya es de segundo plano, debo de agradecer a todos que se toman la molestia de leer mis historias monótonas , pues todos los días al menos escribo un pequeño fragmento de las historias que debo, por el simple hecho que no todo en la vida es fanfics, pues trataré de darme un pequeño tiempo y seguir compartiendo más historias con mi toque de humor y buena sazón , la cual me gusta usar la palabra "remix".**_

 _ **Finalmente, quiero que sepan que estimo su lectura, aunque mis historias están escritas a la maldita sea, pues agradezco su apoyo. ¡Gracias Totales! Y deseo que disfruten.**_

—¿Qué te sucede Lisa, estas nerviosa? — pregunto con algo de picardía Lincoln, al tenerla "contra las cuerdas" a su pequeña hermana, quien fue la protagonista de esta serie de acontecimientos que relativamente iba a terminar en una penetración soez y vigorosa por parte de un chico completamente furiosa, cómplice de dos gemelas.

Lola, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, maquiavélica para deducir su gesto al sostenerla de su extremidad superior izquierdo, junto a su otra gemela, quien no se la vio tan a gusta al sostenerla del otro brazo. Una lagrima se derramo sobre su mejilla, al ser más sensible que su hermana vestida de princesa, fachada completamente falsa por la actitud que estaba tomando en aquel momento.

—¡Tengo derecho a un juicio justo! — replicó Lisa, con mucha importancia y furia a su vez.

—¿Con que derecho dices eso? — frunció el ceño de manera repentina, reflejando la furia que tenía en su interior, mientras dio paso a quitarse el pantalón, para así iniciar la acción, la que consideraron como una "justa venganza".

No había lugar para los gritos, pedidos de auxilio, ni mucho menos rogar por piedad, puesto que el domingo siempre se lo usa para la actividades personales de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, inclusive Lori, quien a pesar de tener a Bobby a una distancia considerable, fue de las primeras en salir con varias de sus amigas, para así despejar su mente y olvidar de a poco que su novio se encuentra en la ciudad.

—¡Mantenla vigilada Lana! — fue un grito de mando que lanzó Lola para que su hermana pueda sostener a su otra hermana.

—¿Qué harás Lola? — algo taimada preguntó Lana, quien observó de un momento a otro que la pequeña princesa se deshizo de sus vestigios en un solo momento.

Lincoln, quien salió a ver algo de lubricante al cuarto de su padre, se sorprendió al ver a su hermana de tan solo seis años, cubierta nada más con su ropa interior diaria, escondiendo un deseo de saciar parcialmente su apetito sexual antes de cumplir con su promesa de venganza, sin ates escuchar una propuesta indecente por parte de su pequeña princesa.

—¿Qué te parece si te doy un "pequeño incentivo", en agradecimiento? — suspiró Lola agarrándole la entrepierna a su hermano, lo cual lo tomó de sorpresa, reaccionando de forma muy distinta a lo habitual, contando que Lola nunca ha actuado de esa forma, más aun a su corta edad.

—Quizás ya empezó a surgir efecto ese líquido que tomo ayer…. — en voz baja susurró Lana, lo que Lincoln pudo escuchar a pesar del sollozo por parte de Lisa.

—¿Qué liquido? — preguntó con preocupación, mientras Lola le surgió una voz extraña, común de las personas que han tomado la feromona que Lisa crep, dando así a una explicación bien formulada por parte de Lana, quien soltó por un momento a Lisa, para amarrarla fuerte con una soga ligera que siempre tuvo en su overol.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Unos días antes de realizar esto, la pequeña princesa se percató de la actitud sospechosa de su hermano con sus hermanas, sin contar los ruidos de medianoche en los que todos hicieron caso omiso, a excepción de Lola, quien bajo su tratamiento de belleza nocturno, salía un momento a escuchar cuales eran los ruidos extraños que se daban en la casa, pues aquella niña era muy acérrima a toda persona que tiene "contacto cercano" con su hermano, empezando con Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Hubo varios roces entre la pequeña de seis años y la descendiente de migrantes mexicanos, la cual tuvo una que otra broma, sin tomar en cuenta, que a pesar de que Luan fabricó todas las bromas y venganzas posibles por su pasado oscuro y su locura amorosa relativamente incierta y funesta para su hermano, Lola y Lisa tuvieron un pacto que dio fin con aquellos arranques de celos que tuvo anteriormente la comediante de la familia, quien tuvo que pasar hasta por el psiquiatra para aparentar su cura, sin contar que la genio de tan solo cuatro años fue la artífice de este logro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? — entró Lola sin avisar al cuarto de Lisa y Lily, aprovechando que la más pequeña de la familia se encontraba en un profundo sueño vespertino.

—Claro que sí, fue más fácil de lo que pensé — viró su cabeza con una pálida sonrisa, mostrando un experimento para poder lidiar con la locura amorosa de Luan, lo cual sólo ellas y Lana, quien decidió no intervenir en este tipo de cosas, sabía perfectamente de la situación.

—¿Funcionará?

—Efectivamente, le agregue algo llamado dextrometorfano o DMX.

—No sé qué sea eso, pero confió en ti. Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede estar con Lincoln, solo yo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — se sorprendió Lisa al escuchar tales palabras.

—¡Él es mío, y de nadie más! Lo comparto por ustedes es por obligación de nuestros padres. —con algo de alteración se pronunció Lola para así darle a entender algo de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sin nada que decir, Lisa no tuvo opciones, además considerando la delicada situación mental de su hermana de catorce años, entregó el frasco denominado "Olvidus II", un predecesor de su primer experimento, que extrañamente salió mal, siendo Leni la afectada por este pequeño inconveniente, al hacerle recordar sus recuerdos académicos, mas no los sentimentales.

Al tomar aquel frasco con un líquido color blanquecino, Lola agradeció, pero un pequeño silbido le advirtió que la ciencia no vive de agradecimientos. La minúscula erudita siempre pedía algo a cambio, y esta no fue la excepción.

—Ya hice mi parte, falta tu parte — se expresó Lisa apuntándole con su pequeño índice dedo a Lola, la cual la sabía lo que iba a pedir.

—Si "cuatro ojos", si sé que debo de ser tu conejillo de indias por una semana— replicó Lola antes de salir del cuarto.

—Excelente, me alegra escuchar eso — culminó Lisa con una de sus peculiares sonrisas, para acto seguido seguir con uno de sus experimentos, entre ellos curar la gripe porcina, más conocida como el influenza virus AH1N1.

Lola por su parte, rondaba en su mente que tipo de experimentos iba a realizar su hermana, debido al simple hecho que denotó en su haber de ese cuarto maquinas que emitían una cantidad considerable de electricidad, hasta elementos químicos prohibidos que ella consigue fácilmente como Arsénico, Uranio , Plutonio, Xenón, entre otros por medio del Gobierno Norteamericano, en agradecimiento por haber creado un detector de sismos por acciones nucleares, para poderla instalar en la zona desmilitarizada de Corea del Sur y monitorear las acciones por parte del régimen de Kim Jong-un.

Acto seguido, Lola inminentemente fue a verter un poco de aquel experimento en el jugo de naranja que Luan dejó en la mesa principal de la casa, por lo que al colocar cinco gotas, tal como Lisa había mencionado que debía de hacer, se alejó poco a poco del sitio , sin ser testigos ningún Loud, a excepción de Lana, quien husmeó a su gemela hasta cometer su acto, lo cual daba la finalización de la locura de su hermana comediante por el terrible amor platónico e imposible que sentía hacia su hermano, lo cual aquel sentimiento estuvo también plasmado en la mente y alma de la princesa de la casa.

A partir de aquella bebida que fue consumida por Luan, fue todo un éxito de un día para otro la intervención por parte de la gemela, puesto que desde ese mismo día, Lola debía de convertirse en el conejillo de indias experimental de su hermana con dos años de diferencia, pero la condición es que todos los experimentos debían de ser en la noche, simplemente para no llamar la atención.

Lisa tenía rotundamente prohibido experimentar con alguno de sus hermanos, en especial Lincoln, quien era considerado como su espécimen favorito, lo cual Rita Loud le corto aquellos "permisos especiales" que tenía, debido a una urticaria que tuvo que soportar el joven durante una semana, sin contar la fiebre descomunal.

A pesar de todo los riesgos y consecuencias que iba a tener su integridad, a Lola no le importó sufrir las consecuencias por parte de un trato "justo", como lo llamó Lisa al proponerle su oferta y así quitar a Luan por el camino del bien, con el objetivo de obtener el amor incondicional y secreto de su gran y único hermano que replicaba en su haber.

Cada noche, durante una semana entera, contando desde las doce del reloj, una pequeña campana sonaba desde el cuarto de Lisa y Lily, la única que podía escuchar aquel ruido era Lola, quien cargaba desde aquella noche unos auriculares especiales que le propinó la geniecilla.

Al despertar, debía de ir solo en ropa interior, sin nada más cargando en su delicado cuerpo, donde Lisa la esperaba con su típica pijama de color verde, junto a ella una pequeña percha, una pequeña bata de color blanco, guantes de electricista y una mini-mascara idéntica a las que usan los soldadores para poder ensamblar metales y otras cosas.

Durante aquella semana, Lola tuvo que pasar por varias torturas leves, desde inyecciones, lo cual la pequeña de cuatro años siempre tenía en su poder un suero para las emergencias, o también trajes especiales para la corriente, situaciones que la princesa de la casa cada día que pasaba, se le estaba agotando su quicio, pero nunca protestó por el favor que le hizo su hermana.

Cabe recalcar, que Lola, al sexto día juró en su mente, bajo su ley y moral ya corrompida, vengarse de Lisa, por el medio que más le iba a afectar, por medio de sus experimentos, lo cual, aunque se escuchase loco en un principio por parte de Lana, finalmente decidió ayudar a ser cómplice de esta vil jugada, por lo que supo perfectamente que su hermana no sabe controlar sus impulsos al momento de realizar una apuesta, mucho más si su inteligencia o integridad están en juego.

Un simple plan, que consistió en un día cualquiera fingir junto con su gemela una conversación amena que podría convertirse en una disputa acerca del apuesto tutor, quien aquel día salió con algo de perturbación al tener encantadas a nueve menores de edad, incluyendo a un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años.

El objetivo era conversar acerca de quien fuese la mayor opcionada de las hermanas para quedarse con ese dulce caramelo, como llamaron a Hugh, para así Lisa pueda escuchar la conversación, consiguiente la dulce genio mordería el anzuelo malicioso al aceptar la apuesta que le propuso de conquistar a Hugh, con el objetivo del cual ella estaba consciente que el geniecillo de su hermana daría a realizar una pócima que tenga los efectos que tenga, daría la oportunidad de tener una noche lujuriosa junto a su querido hermano.

Sin imaginarse los pensamientos tanto de Lisa, lo cual bajo su inteligencia, su inocencia la hizo caer y aceptar la propuesta, ella si quería tener "tan solo una noche" a Hugh, tanto en deseos sentimentales como carnales, sin contar a Lincoln, el cual su único objetivo desde que bebió la primera muestra de la feromona, la única persona que deseaba introducir sus genitales fue en Di Martino.

La princesa Loud, quien a veces se arrepintió por haber formado este problema, por el simple hecho que no le gustaba para nada compartir a su amado hermano con las demás, contabilizando que el tiro le salió por la culata, pues ella en secreto con Lana, junto con Lisa, eran las únicas que sabían del tema, el cual Lincoln tuvo relaciones sexuales con Leni, Lynn, Luna y Luan y Lucy en su respectivo orden.

Lola se salió con la suya, Lisa había creado la feromona, Lincoln creía que la completa responsable de este enredo familiar fue la pequeña de cuatro años, además de percatarse de que Luan ya no se comportaba como una psicópata en esos últimos días, incluso, al salir a visitar a su querida amiga, el problema que se situó hace tiempo, no volvió a repetirse hasta el sol de hoy, sin tomar en cuenta que todo esto abarcó un vil plan de Lola , lo cual a angas y mangas, le funcionó.

-O-O-O-O-O-

La gemela princesa, al escuchar toda la confesión por parte de Lana, le entró en su ser una rabia iracunda, como si se tratase de alguna clase de venganza por algo que se ha dado en el pasado, esta ocasión fue debido al engaño total que ha sufrido, sin contar la furia que llevaba Lisa en una pequeña parte de su interior, finalizando con Lincoln, quien a pesar de estar bajo los efectos posteriores de la feromona por haber olido seis veces la feromona, no dijo absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué carajos abriste la boca, Lana? ¡Era un secreto entre nosotras! — agarrándole su pequeño overol azul, la sacudió una y otra vez toda completamente encrespada.

—¡No aguantaba más tener este secreto en mi corazón! — replicó Lana al ver tan desesperada a su gemela.

No dejó de insultarla al menos unos treinta segundos, tiempo suficiente en el cual Lincoln perdió completamente la cordura, al recién percatarse que toda esta trama, desde la apuesta con Lisa, el objetivo de follar a Di Martino, y la obsesión de su hermana hacia él, todo concordó de acuerdo a lo que manifestó Lana, quien tuvo todos los cabales bien puestos para delatar a su hermana.

—¡Silencio! — con un gran grito imperativo, indignado y a su vez, excitado, dio Lincoln para así que Lola deje en paz a su gemela.

El gran semental de tan solo once años, estuvo decidido a cumplirle el deseo a su apreciada hermana, quien no ocultó su alegría al saber que su amado hermano aparentemente la iba a complacer en todos sus deseos y fantasías que nunca se imaginaria que sucedieran. Lisa dejó de gemir en señal de auxilio, Lana se fue a un rincón a sentarse, evitando de todo lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Lista para la acción? — preguntó Lincoln, acercándosele indiscretamente a su hermana, quien trataba de contener sus impulsos, lo cual a pesar de tener tan solo seis años, había bebido un poco de la feromona y sentir todos los estragos al momento de tener un orgasmo de verdad.

—¡Claro que si amado mío! — respondió Lola con un beso profundo en la boca de Lincoln.

-Entonces empecemos.

—Claro que sí — culminó Lola una charla vaga, mientras Lincoln optó por bajarse propiamente su pantalón, cosa que su pequeña hermana estuvo admirada al ver aquello que lo había observado varias veces por fotos que Luan consiguió un buen tiempo atrás antes de curarse por medio de Lisa de esa psicosis extraña que tuvo por cierto tiempo hacia su hermano.

Empezó a sonar N.I.B, protagonizada por Black Sabbath, aprovechando las canciones que sonaban en el cuarto de Luna, denominada "Rock Dominguero", una canción aleatoria que dejaba cada domingo de la semana para así ahuyentar a los amigos de lo ajeno, de quienes unos que otros rondaban la zona y cometer una que otra fechoría, cosa que no ocurría en la casa Loud por la música que dejaba cada semana programada la pequeña aprendiz de Mick Swagger.

Sonaban las cuerdas vocales de Ozzy Ousborne en sus tiempos de lujuria y grandes en Black Sabbath, lo cual Lola completamente bajo los efectos de la feromona, tal como se la notó hace poco por sus semejantes ojos color rojizo, sin contar con la voz anacrónica y temible, bajó poco a poco el interior color rojo que le regaló junto con sus hermanas mucho tiempo atrás en aquella disputa de querer erradicarle leer en ropa interior a su hermano, quien al final resultaría ser su amor prohibido.

Lisa quedó completamente quieta, lo cual bajo esa preocupación de lo que iba a suceder, su ser se tranquilizó poco a poco, mientras aquellos tórtolos resolvían sus cuestiones sexuales bajo aquella feromona que puso a medio hogar Loud entre la espada y la pared por la cantidad de sexo que hubo en tan solo dos semanas.

Un gran gemido furibundo fue el que lanzó Lola al ver a su hermano completamente sin ropa en vivo y sin que nadie pudiera interferir, puesto que Lisa estaba atada y Lana no quería saber absolutamente nada del caso, no resistió empezar a tocarlo con sus pequeñas manos el erecto pene de su hermano, frotarlo de forma horizontal, inclusive se atrevió a incursionarlo en su boca, cuestión que su hermano no tuvo problemas en aceptar, disfrutando de lo que le estaba realizando su hermana.

Recopilando un pequeño ruido que tuvo que contenerse al presionar más su miembro viril y así con sus diminuta boca pasárselo de adentro a afuera, con la gran ventaja de tener aquellos orificios naturales que eran parte del crecimiento de la gemela, al no tener los dientes principales , conocidos como "dientes de conejo".

—¿Lo disfrutas, Linky? — se detuvo un momento con una sonrisa en los labios, al preguntarle con esa áspera voz que adquirió por el efecto de la droga si sentía satisfacción. – Esto lo hago porque te amo.

—Lo disfruto más de lo que piensas – su cara lo delató en ese instante, al tener en sus mejillas un color.

—¿Ya ves que soy la única que te puede hacer esto y nadie más?

—Talvez si, talvez no….

Lola no le prestó atención al último dialecto de Lincoln, lo cual se quiso guardar algo entre manos hasta que sea el momento exacto de actuar, puesto que siguió succionando y lamiendo con su tierna boca, movimientos rápidos y eficaces para poder excitar más a su hermano, lo cual lo disfrutaba en aquel instante con completa satisfacción, mientras sus manos apretujaron su escroto.

El efecto tomó fuerza, Lola estuvo descontrolada, metiendo todo el falo hasta los vellos púbicos recién empezados a crecer en toda su boca, moviendo su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás con celeridad. Lincoln, quien no aguantó la osadía de su hermana, le agarró dos mechones de su cabello, para darle más fuerza a la acción de su pequeña.

Lana, por su parte, no quiso virar la cabeza al ver aquel acto, solloza, sin nada que decir, solo los quiso ignorar, mientras tanto, Lisa ya no se encontró en la sillita en la cual estuvo atada por aproximadamente veinte minutos, cuestión que Lola no se percató, pero Lincoln supo perfectamente que se había escapado, pues este solo era el inicio de una treta entre aquellos dos.

—¿Qué te pasa mi amor? ¿No disfrutas? — preocupada, tuvo que preguntar Lola al no verle una reacción sensata de placer a su hermano.

—No pasa nada, sigue por favor… — fue certero al tomare la cabeza con sus dos manos para que succione más fuerte y así quitarle cualquier tipo de dudas a su hermanita.

Mirándola a los ojos rojizos, siguió con su cometido.

El sorber con el pene del único hermano Loud tuvo más potencia, Lola no tuvo piedad al

—¡Ya no aguanto! — gritó Lincoln.

—¡Vamos, termina en mi boca de princesa! — fue rápida Lola al tomar el glande de su hermano para ponerlo en su lengua para así disfrutar de todo el néctar de su querido, acto que fue completamente excitante, por el lado de Lincoln, haber descargado una buena cantidad de semen en toda la embocadura de la pequeña princesa, líquido que con lujuria y locura lo disfrutó con toda su alma.

—¡Esto es lo más hermoso que me ha podido suceder en mis seis años de vida!

—¿Segura? Porque se viene lo mejor.

Mientras Lola no sintió el pasar de los segundos al ver a su hermano dispuesto a darle más de lo inusual, Lana viró por un momento la cabeza, viendo a su pequeña hermana Lisa , con un bulto entre las manos, mientras se entonaban las letras de la melodía Bohemian Rhapsody, interpretada por Queen.

—¿Lista para tu sorpresa mi amada? — con una voz seductora, Lincoln convenció a su hermana sin siquiera ordenarle, darle a entender que ese regalo era el sexo con voluptuosidad y pasión.

—¡Claro que sí! — Lola le devolvió aquel beso, esta vez en la boca, a su vez, quitándose aquellas pantis de color rosado y blancas, las que estuvieron completamente viscosas por el fluido de sus aguas menores, más conocido como orine, lo cual no quiso perderse el momento , tuvo que hacer una pequeña parte de sus necesidades ahí.

Lincoln, con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, en sentido de afirmación, con ojos entrecerrándose, quiso dar una pequeña señal de realizar algo, lo cual Lola no supo absolutamente nada hasta ver un cañón de una Magnum posarse sobre su cabeza, sostenido por Lisa, con un rostro indignante y a su vez malicioso.

—¡Linky, ayúdame por favor! — un grito de auxilio se pudo escuchar por parte de Lola.

—¡Carajo! ¿Crees que no sabíamos de tus planes? ¿Crees que Lisa es estúpida? —nuevamente la furia de Lincoln se hizo notar.

—¿De-de que están hablando?

—¡De todo tu plan por tenerme y satisfacer tus deseos, deja de hacerte la idiota!

-O-O-O-O-O-

En este caso, Lincoln ya sabía desde un principio de todas las intenciones de Lola, debido a que Lisa siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento desde que fue en su ayuda por aquella causa, decidió en la noche instalarle en la parte superior de su corona un lector de mentes casero, para así monitorear todas las intenciones que tenía la chiquilla más chismosa de la familia.

Cada noche, se daban anomalías en el raciocinio de Lola, datos que pudo recopilar Lisa, pero a pesar de todo, decidió seguirle la corriente y ver hasta que niveles llegaría su voluntad. Con ayuda de Lana, para así ella pueda guardar silencio de todo lo que se estaba haciendo, rápidamente se convirtió en el topo o delatora de su gemela.

Poco a poco, el panorama se volvió más claro para Lisa, reconociendo que aunque su hermana estaba volviéndose loca, siguió con su plan, considerando el improvisto que Lincoln solo quería tener relaciones sexuales con Di Martino, la cuestión solo era esperar hasta el día que Lola desee actuar, pues, a pesar de las imperfecciones que tuvo su hermano al aplicarle la feromona a la persona equivocada, reconocido en ese campo por "yerros discontinuos", los planes de las dos menores continuaron, todos bajo el conocimiento de Lana, quien fue un factor muy determinante.

Considerando varios aspectos que se dieron, Lola fue poco a poco tejiendo su plan, sin pensar que sus hermanas y hermano solo debían de esperar para que la hora de la verdad llegue, lo cual fue su punto de quiebre.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Lisa con un arma que apenas pudo cargarla por el peso de relativo, sin contar con dos balas que se encontraban en el interior del tambor del revólver, hasta Lincoln con una cara de muy pocos amigos, además de Lana abandonando el sitio, fue el uno de los puntos iniciales para que Lola empiece a gritar en todo el sitio, que por su desgracia, no podía ser escuchados por nadie, a excepción de sus hermanos, los cuales tuvieron el "gusto" de someterla, mientras Linky, como lo llamaban siempre sus hermanas, la empezó a atar con una cuerda de yute ligero , encontrado debajo de la cama de Lisa, la misma siguió apuntando con su arma para que así no hayan futuras anomalías.

—¿Qué carajos le vas a hacer a Lincoln? — gritó Lola al ver a su pequeña hermana acariciando su entrepierna.

—¿Ya tuviste diversión no? Tiempo que nosotros nos divirtamos — pocas, pero concisas palabras del único chico de once Louds.

Lola trató de desatarse en vano, pues Lisa le aplicó un buen nudo, para que así pueda ver toda la diversión que se iban a dar los hermanos a base del sufrimiento de ver a su querido hermano bajo sus propios ojos realizando cosas que ella le gustaría hacer en aquel instante, cosa que le aborreció.

Quedaba hora y media para que toda la familia llegase a la casa, tiempo suficiente para tener la "venganza perfecta" por parte de Lincoln y Lisa. Lana, por su parte vigilante en las escaleras, por si acaso sonase el teléfono, estaba consciente que su gemela iba a tener su merecido de la forma más concreta, la cual era ver de frente y en vivo a su amado hacerlo con otro, más aun con la hermana que más odiaba.

El calvario de Lola estaba a punto de iniciar.

 _ **¿Pensaban que aquí terminaría Efecto? Pues no , quizas este sea el penúltimo capítulo para terminar, pero tengo algo en mente para Lola, un tipo One Shot o inclusive un fic de tres a cuatro capítulos acerca de algo que se me ocurrió en un viaje de campo hace dos meses y por suerte lo anoté para poder desarrollar la idea. Sólo no espero olvidarme de escribir todo lo que debo, nos vemos gran público querido y acogedor.**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


End file.
